Because of You
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Rodney and Elizabeth find an Ancient device that increases desire.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Don't own them, wish I did.

10/13/07

**Chapter One**

"I think its worth checking out," Rodney McKay said as he

stood before Elizabeth.

She looked at the report of the energy readings he found in a deep part of the city. There were several unexplored labs and rooms down there, but this was the only one which gave off these readings. His curiosity was peaked as was his excitement.

"I agree," Elizabeth said, standing. "I think I'll go with you."

Rodney stared at her, blinking in surprise. It was rare for her to go on their mission Offworld. It was even more infrequent for her to explore the city. The fact she wanted to go to a lab with him, excited him even more.

"I'll meet you at the transporter in fifteen minutes," Rodney said, smiling.

She returned the smile, his pulse pounding. He spun on his heel and left her office to get his equipment.

Fifteen minutes later, Rodney found Elizabeth waiting by the transporter. She looked lovely in her black jacket over her dark shirt. Her dark brown hair framed her face, bringing out her green eyes.

"Ready?" Rodney asked as he moved his hand over the door controls.

"As I'll ever be," Elizabeth answered as the door opened.

They stepped into the transporter and Rodney touched the screen where the lab was located. The door closed and a second later the door opened onto a dark corridor.

"It should be down the hall on the right," Rodney said as they stepped into the hallway.

Rodney turned on a flashlight and led the way down the hall. He kept one eye on the detector and another on where he was going. The beeping on the detector increased and he smiled, knowing they were about to unlock one of the many secrets of Atlantis. He was barely about to contain his exhilaration.

"We're almost there," he said as he half jogged down the corridor.

"Slow down, Rodney," Elizabeth said from behind him. "It can wait a bit longer."

"Sorry," Rodney said and slowed his pace. He looked at her as she caught up with him. "We're here."

"Good," Elizabeth said, her eyes sparkling. "Let's see what you've found."

Rodney smiled and got to work on the door controls. He made short work of them and in a couple of minutes, the doors opened.

"We're in," he said and shone his flashlight into the dark room.

The light fell on a few consoles scattered through out the lab as well as tables along the wall.

"Can you bring the lights on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Rodney said as he went into the room, bringing out his laptop along the way. He placed it on one of the tables and turned it on. Bringing out some cords he proceeded to connect the laptop to the nearest console.

"What do you think they used this lab for?" Elizabeth asked, holding the flashlight for him.

"Numerous things," Rodney answered as he typed on the keys. "I can find out as soon as I get into the system. But if you want me to guess, I'd say experiments."

The lights came on a moment later and Rodney blinked against the brightness. He switched off the flashlight and took a look at the lab. It appeared just like his as a sense of familiarity came over him.

_I wonder if I could move my lab down here,_ Rodney thought then he looked at Elizabeth. It might have more room, but it was further away from her. He didn't like the idea when he put it in perspective.

"What's this?" Elizabeth said as she went to a table in the cent of the room.

"Must have been something they were working on," Rodney answered as he followed her to the table.

An unpretentious black mechanism lay on the table. It was the size of a credit card, but thicker. Rodney was surprised by its simplicity and he wondered what the Ancients had created it for.

Rodney picked the up device and instantly lights came on. He stared at it, stopping himself from dropping it in his surprise.

"It must be activated by the gene," Elizabeth said as she touched his arm.

Instantly, a tingling sensation rose up in Rodney. His heart raced at her touch and he stared into her eyes. Surprise reflected back at him.

"You feel it, too?" Elizabeth asked, breathless.

He nodded as a blue glow grew around them. Rodney dropped the device, but the radiance continued to engulf them like a blanket.

"What is this?" Rodney asked as the illumination surrounded them. He placed Elizabeth behind him, much to Elizabeth's protests.

"It has us surrounded, Rodney," she said, her hands on his back, calming him.

"John, are you there?" Elizabeth asked. "Rodney and I are trapped in a lab. Can you hear me?"

Elizabeth waited a moment then tried again. She sighed and shook her head. No one could hear them.

Rodney had no idea what it was or why it had them surrounded. He attempted to step through the glowing bubble only to have it follow him as if it was attached to him.

_If I can't get us away from it, I'll focus on Elizabeth,_ Rodney thought as he kept her close to him.

He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as the two huddled down to the floor. The radiance closed in on them and there wasn't anything he could do.

Elizabeth gasped and Rodney stared at her. The blue glow entered her body and he would have panicked if it hadn't happened to him as well. He watched in both fascination and terror as the illumination entered his body as if absorbed. He looked at Elizabeth, who stared at him in wonder.

"That was interesting," Rodney said a moment later.

"Terrifying is more like it," Elizabeth said as he helped her to her feet. "I don't want to go through that again."

She looked at the device as if it would bite her. He didn't blame her. He didn't want to touch the thing again.

"I'll see if I can find it in the database," he said, heading back to his computer. "If you want to go back, I wouldn't blame you."

"And leave you alone down here?" She said in a voice telling him he was crazy. "I don't think so. There's no telling what other devices are in this lab. Some of them might be more dangerous than this one."

Rodney smiled and faced her. She was beautiful when she was angry and concerned. He wanted to kiss her. Heat poured through him straight to his groin. The sudden surge of arousal surprised him and he turned away before she could see the evidence of his attraction to her.

"Thanks for the concern, but I think I'm going to be more careful. I don't want something like that to happen again,"

"I know, but I'll stay anyway and keep you company."

Rodney closed his eyes as his desire rose at the fact she was staying with him. He shook his head to force it down and focused on searching the database.

Several notes on different experiments and creations scrolled before him, but none of them had anything to do with the card they'd found. Frustrated, Rodney moved away from the computer and stopped before the table. He placed his hands on the table and glared at the device.

"What the hell are you?" Rodney growled, wanting to toss the thing across the room.

"You don't have to find it right this minute, Rodney," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on his. "We know where this place is. We can come back and search again."

Rodney looked at her, knowing she was right. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel her hand on his. It soothed him and he was grateful she was here. If he had been by himself, he'd have continued searching until he dropped.

"Thanks," he sighed. "I'll get a team on this tomorrow."

"Good idea," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Let's grab some lunch."

"After you," he said, loving her smile. He took one last look at the card and a tingling sensation went through him. He turned away.

What had happened to them and why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So he found another lab," John Sheppard said in the briefing room the next day. "Did he find anything useful?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He stared at the man, not taking the bait.

"It was a small device about the size of a credit card," he answered, folding his arms across his chest. "Until I find out what it was used for, I'm going to doubt its usefulness."

He looked over at Elizabeth and found her staring at him. It wasn't her usual expression, though. She looked at him attentively and a shiver rippled through him. He shifted in his seat, his pulse thundering.

"You keep looking then," Sheppard said, interrupting his thoughts. "Right now, we have a mission to go on. If you can tear yourself away from your computer, that is."

"I'm not tethered to it," Rodney snapped, standing. "I'll get ready."

"Good," Sheppard said, smiling. "See you in ten minutes."

Rodney rolled his eyes only to have them fall on Elizabeth. She smiled at him as she stood.

"You shouldn't let John goad you like that," she said as she stood before him. "It only gives him a reason to keep doing it."

Rodney shrugged, hoping she didn't notice his growing arousal at her nearness. "I can give as good as I get. I have an endless supply of comebacks."

"Just don't get so occupied with trying to out do each other that you forget where you are. I want you to come back in one piece."

"I can do two things at once," Rodney said as he followed her out the door.

Elizabeth looked at him with a smoldering flame in her eyes that startled him. He swallowed, suddenly nervous. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He cleared his throat and glanced away.

"I should get ready," he said then hurried past her toward his quarters.

Rodney stepped onto the planet and was instantly grateful for the heavy indigo coat he wore. The biting wind stung his face as snow flurries flew through the air. The sun barely pierced the cloudy grey sky. A gloomy mood settled over him as he gazed at the snow covered landscape.

"Well, this is cheery," he grumbled as he trudged through the ankle deep snow.

"How far to the town, Teyla?" Sheppard asked, ignoring Rodney's remark.

"Over that hill," she answered, nodding toward a steep rise on the horizon.

"Wonderful," Rodney said as he zipped up his coat. He was never one for extreme temperatures. He hated the cold and right now he would give anything to be somewhere warm.

_Preferably somewhere balmy with Elizabeth._

His thoughts drifted toward her and the way she had looked at him. She had never looked at him with such intensity before. If he didn't know better, he'd swear it was desire.

_That can't be right,_ Rodney thought, his heart racing at the idea. _She's never once shown any interest in that way._

He was so perplexed by it, he almost stumbled. He caught himself and glared at the offending rock covered in snow.

"Let's go, McKay," Sheppard said.

Rodney turned and headed up the hill. The biting wind was seeping into his coat and he hoped these people lived in descent houses and not tents. He'd probably freeze to death before they even started trade agreements.

He crested the top of the hill and stared out at the valley below them. Laid out before them in welcome was the town. It covered most of the valley and he saw smoke coming out of chimneys. His spirits rose as he thought of warming his hands by a fireplace.

"They are quite different from what we're used to," Teyla mentioned as they headed down the hill. "Be prepared for strange looks and suspicion."

"Why?" Sheppard asked.

"It took my people several months to get them to trust and accept us," Teyla answered. "Our appearance is not what they are used to. Allow me to do the talking, for they will not trust you."

"My day just brightened," Rodney said as they drew near the town. "I take it they do not look like us."

"At first glance, they do," Teyla said. "On close examination, you will notice something odd about their hair and clothes."

"Really? Should be interesting."

"Do not stare, Rodney. They will only become more suspicious."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He wouldn't be held responsible if he stared. She shouldn't have raised his curiosity like that. Now he was even more interested in knowing what these people looked like.

The snowfall picked up as they neared the town. The wind blew the snow around them making it nearly impossible to see.

"Here comes one of them," Teyla shouted above the wind.

Rodney narrowed his eyes, trying to see. He saw a tall figure walking toward them. It wore what appeared to be a long coat. As it closed the gap between them, he saw it was a woman, black hair flying free in the wild wind.

"Teyla," she said with a smile. "It is good to see you again."

Teyla bowed her head, "Like wise, Cressida. These are my friends, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex."

Rodney watched as the woman looked each of them over. He wished she would hurry up and take them inside. He could feel a cold coming on, his nose was already running. He sniffed then coughed as a snowflake went up his nose.

"Are you all right?" Cressida asked, cocking her head to the side in interest.

"No," he griped. "I'm catching a cold. Can we go inside now?"

"This way," she said and led them into the town.

The blizzard picked up and Rodney was barely able to make out the buildings as they passed them. They were tall, probably two stories, but that was all he could tell of them. The wind was loud, whipping at them as if testing their endurance. He held onto the hood of his coat, to no avail. He didn't hear his boots crunch the snow on the cobblestone streets.

Rodney sniffed and wiped his nose as the snow and wind stung his face. He noticed the woman wasn't affected by the frost and wind. Was she immune to it or didn't care? He made a note to ask her about it.

_If I don't die from the cold first,_ he thought as they traveled deeper into the town.

Beginning to think they would be walking forever, Rodney sighed in relief when Cressida opened a door to a building on their right. He picked up his pace and hurried into the building first. Blessed warmth came at him like a welcome hug. He stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes, letting the heat wash over him.

"Feeling better?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney stared at him, but said nothing. Instead, he took in the room. It was done in warm reds and yellows. A fireplace to his left gave off the much needed heat.

"This is my home," Cressida said, shutting the door behind her.

She stepped further into the room and headed toward a table in the center. On the table was a bottle filled with a dark brown liquid. She poured it into several glasses and handed one to each of them.

In the firelight, Rodney noticed there was something different about her. Her black hair was streaked with gold highlights. On first notice, he'd have assumed they were natural blonde highlights, but these sparkled like real gold. He stared in fascination as the light from the fire reflected in them. They seemed to burn with the flames.

Cressida turned her attention to him and was held still by her violet eyes.

"How's the wine?" She asked.

Rodney looked into his glass. He hadn't expected the dark liquid to be wine. It looked more like whiskey. He took a sniff, glad he was still able to smell anything at all. The wine smelled sweet with a hint of flowers. He took a cautious sip as he looked at Cressida.

"It's sweet," he said after he swallowed. "Like fruit."

"It is a rare fruit," Cressida said, smiling. "Found only high in the mountains."

Warmth from the wine spread through him, chasing away the winter chill. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of the wine. Would Elizabeth taste like this if he kissed her? The thought sent a different kind of warmth spreading through him. He opened his eyes and put the glass down on the table.

"We don't normally trade with outsiders," Cressida said as she sat at the head of the table. "Too many differences to get through, but Teyla's people has shone us it is possible. You don't seem much different from her, so I am willing to offer trade with you."

"Thanks," Sheppard said, his expression saying he didn't know whether that was a compliment or not.

"Since you enjoy my wine I will teach you how to make it and give you enough fruit to make it," Cressida said. "In exchange one of you has to marry one of us."

Rodney saw the exchange of shocked looks. He was stunned as well. No one suggested a wedding in exchange for goods. Did these people really want to integrate themselves into a culture that was obviously different from theirs?

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We are as different from you as one can get."

Cressida smiled, her violet eyes dancing. He suddenly had the feeling he was the one on the chopping block. He swallowed as he glanced around the table.

"If we are to be more open with others, we need to such a marriage. We will be able to learn from each other and exchange knowledge as well as fruit."

"Who is the lucky person?" Sheppard asked, earning a grown from Rodney.

"You, John," Cressida answered. "You are the best candidate."

Relief washed through Rodney as he sank in his chair. He looked over at Sheppard and saw the man was about to strangle someone. He was glad he wasn't in the man's shoes.

"Look, I'm flattered really, but I don't think I can marry anyone," Sheppard said. "I have enough responsibilities without adding a wife to the list."

Cressida sipped her wine, a smile dancing in her eyes. She set the glass down as she spoke. "I know it is overwhelming at the moment, but once you meet her, you will agree to this agreement."

"How do you know she even agreed to this?" Sheppard asked.

"She came to me with the idea," Cressida answered, standing. "It is her choice to be married to an outsider. She wants the same as I do; to open our society to others. It is the only way we can survive."

Cressida left the table and headed to the other side of the room. Rodney raised an eyebrow and glance at Sheppard as Cressida opened the door. Sheppard looked both curious and ready to bolt.

"This is who you will be marrying, Sheppard," Cressida said as she stepped out of the darkness.

The group turned as one to view John's new wife. Rodney's eyes widened at the vision before them. Her auburn hair also had gold highlights. A dark green dress sparkled with gold and fell to the floor in waves. Her soft brown eyes took them all in; a shy smile on her lips.

"This is my daughter, Tatiana," Cressida said.

"When you put it that way," Sheppard said, surprise in his voice.

"The ceremony will take place tomorrow morning," Cressida said. "You will be allowed to leave then with the recipe and the fruit trees."

"Thank you, Cressida," Teyla said, standing.

"There are rooms upstairs for your stay," she continued. "Tatiana will show you to them."

Tatiana led them up the stairs and Sheppard took the opportunity to question her.

"So you volunteered to marry me?"

"It was my idea," Tatiana answered. "If we are to survive, we must open ourselves to other people; trade with them, even allow them to join us. Otherwise, we will cease to exist as a people."

"So you think marrying an outsider will help?" Sheppard asked as they headed down the hallway of the second floor. The hallway was lit by small torches on the wall. A red and yellow runner on the floor muffled their footsteps.

"Yes," she answered as she stopped at a door on the right. "This will be your room."

"Thanks," Sheppard said and opened the door.

Rodney took the room on the left across from Teyla. The room was dark, lit only by two torches on the walls and a candle on the nightstand by the bed. He sighed and slipped his coat off, tossing it on a deep blue chair by the door. He walked across the hardwood floor, padded by a rug with an intricate design in blue and gold.

The wind pounded on the window, tossing snow as if it could break the glass. He went to the window and stared out into the whiteness. Elizabeth's green eyes looked back at him and he suddenly missed her. The emotion was so overwhelming it was almost painful. He closed his eyes, pushing it aside. He had never felt such a sensation before and it surprised him.

_I'll see her tomorrow,_ he told himself as he pushed away from the window. _It's this damn place, making me feel lonely._ _If it's like this all the time, no wonder Cressida wants to get her daughter married. Get her out of here and see what the sun looks like._

Rodney sighed and sat on the blue-black bedspread and pulled off his boots. He let them drop to the floor with a thud. He lied back on the bed and stared its canopied ceiling, thoughts of Elizabeth floated in his mind. His dreams followed those thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Elizabeth paced her office, waiting for Sheppard's team to return. They were due back yesterday, but John had called and said they were invited to a wedding in exchange for fruit to make wine. She had allowed it, now though she regretted it.

_What is wrong with me?_ She thought in worry. She knew she worried about her teams, even John's, but this was different. She missed Rodney to the point of wanting to go to the planet and get him back. It terrified her and she didn't know what had brought it on.

She braced her hands on her desk, stopping herself from wearing a hole in the floor. She liked Rodney, even cared about him, but this new feeling was sudden and caught her off guard. Where had it come from?

"Offworld activation," Chuck's voice broke into her thoughts.

Elizabeth raced into the room, holding her breath as she waited for the IDC.

"It's Sheppard's team."

"Let them in," she said, relief washing over her. She headed down the steps as the shield was lowered.

Teyla stepped through first followed by Ronon and John. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as a red-headed woman about the same height as John walked beside him.

"Who is this?" Elizabeth asked as Rodney stepped through the gate. She kept her eyes on him as John answered.

"This is Tatiana," John said. "My wife."

Elizabeth stared in surprise at John then at the woman. Tatiana's brown eyes stared back as if gauging Elizabeth. Whatever she found caused her to relax and smile.

"We were married this morning," she said, her voice light. "I have brought with me the wine recipe and the fruit baring trees that make it."

"It's really good," John said, putting his arm around the woman. "I'm going to show her my room."

"Right," Elizabeth said, her hands folded before her. "Welcome to Atlantis, Tatiana."

"Thank you," Tatiana said as John led her from the room. She stared after them, wondering what had happened on that planet.

"They sprang that one on us," Rodney said from beside her.

She turned to look at him and was struck speechless by his blue eyes. She watched as they darkened, causing her heart to skip a beat. She forced herself to look away before he saw how much he affected her.

"Explain what happened," Elizabeth said as they strode down the corridor.

"For one it was freezing," Rodney answered, his hands moving as he spoke. "I do not want to go back there if I can help it."

Elizabeth smiled, imaging him trudging through the snow, griping all the way.

"Anyway," Rodney continued. "They said they will trade their wine recipe and the fruit if one of us will marry one of them. Apparently, they already had Sheppard in mine to marry Cressida's daughter."

"Interesting," Elizabeth said. "What made this Cressida pick John?"

Rodney snorted and Elizabeth looked at him. "She said he was the best candidate, whatever that means. Course, he tried to get out of it, saying he has too many responsibilities."

"Well, he can add Tatiana to the list," she said. "I suppose you didn't find anything of a scientific nature?"

Rodney laughed as they entered the mess hall. He grabbed a tray and picked and chose what to put on it. She watched him as he answered.

"It was too damn cold to even think about searching, much less actually looking."

"I'll make a note not to send you to a snowy planet," Elizabeth teased, earning a glare from him.

"Thanks," he said then headed toward a table.

She followed him, eyeing him with interest. She had a nice view of his backside and she took her time gazing at it. Her heart rate increased as did her breathing. She was surprised by her reaction to him. She shook her head as he sat at a table. She sat across from him and focused on the food on her plate to keep her mind off the scientist before her.

"At least we get some great tasting wine out of the deal," Rodney said, causing her to grin.

"I can't wait to try it," she said, looking up at him. "What does it taste like?"

"Fruity," he answered, popping a grape in his mouth. "It smells like flowers, too and it looks like whiskey."

"Interesting," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Thinking of getting someone drunk?" Rodney asked suddenly, startling her.

"Why do you ask?" She stared at him, wondering why he would ask such a question. Was he thinking of getting someone drunk? Why would he need to?

Rodney glanced away, looking down at his food. He pushed some of it around on his tray, avoiding the question. She cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth asked using the tone of voice she knew would get him to answer.

"I didn't mean to imply anything," he said, his voice rising in pitch. "I don't know why I even asked it. You don't have to answer. It was a stupid question."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with him? First, he was asking strange questions then he was backing out of them. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't thinking of getting anyone drunk, though I was thinking about what to do with it."

Rodney visibly relaxed. She hated causing him anxiety. She reached across the table and placed her hand on his arm. She watched as his eyes darkened. He stared at her in a mixture of surprise and longing. The second caught her off guard. She backed away, her heart racing.

"I have to go," she said, standing. She spun on her heel and headed for the door, careful to keep from running. How long had he felt that way about her? How could he have kept it to himself and she not know? She'd always been able to read him so well.

Elizabeth stopped half-way down the hall and leaned against the wall. She folded her arms across her chest as she realized she ran from Rodney. She left him there and she didn't doubt he was wondering what had happened. She sighed and turned to head back.

"Rodney," she stated surprised to see him behind her. Had he ran after her? "I'm sorry for leaving you there. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," he said as he stepped closer to her.

The breath left her body as he placed his hands on her arms. She stared into his eyes and saw what he was about to do. The touch of his lips on hers sent a shock wave through her body. His kiss was gentle, testing her reaction.

She flicked her tongue out to touch his lips and he shivered. She smiled as her hands moved up his arms to bury themselves in his hair. She heard him moan as he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with the tip of his tongue.

The world fell away as Elizabeth gave herself over to the sensations Rodney caused within her. It was only the two of them in a galaxy of desire. She barely felt the solid wall behind her as they gave themselves over to the passion that had been building.

Rodney's arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him and his heat. She wanted to feel more of him. Her hands roamed down his body and under his shirt. He moaned into the kiss, fanning the flames.

The door to the mess hall opened bringing Elizabeth back to reality. She pulled away from Rodney, stepping away as one of Carson's staff came into the hallway. She nodded to the little blonde as she hurried back to work.

"I guess I'll take a look at the lab," Rodney said, his gaze looking at anywhere but her.

"I'll see you later then," Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling bereft and longing for his touch again. What had come over her?

She made it a point not to start relationships with those she worked with. She had feelings for Rodney, but she didn't want to act upon them, knowing they worked so closely together. She didn't want her feelings to interfere with their working relationship. Now, she had kissed him.

_But you enjoyed it,_ she thought as she watched him walk away. _You need this. You need him._

_Not if it will ruin working with him, _the logical side of her thought.

Rodney entered the lab in the lower levels of the city. Most of his staff was hard at work searching through the databases for answers to what the card-sized device was. They had come up empty so far, but he wasn't about to give up. There had to be something. Why create a device and not write any notes on it?

"There's so much to look through," Zelenka said when Rodney asked if any progress had been made. "It could take days to go through it all."

"Have you tried narrowing the search?" Rodney asked as he headed to a table and placed his laptop upon it.

"Yes and it is not enough. We may be down here awhile."

Rodney sighed as he hooked up his laptop to a console. He wanted to find out what had caused the blue lights and why. He hated not knowing the answer to something, but he was determined to find out.

_I'll find a why to get those answers_, he thought as the computer booted up.

"We did find many different experiments the Ancients were working on," Zelenka mentioned.

"Do any of them mention this device or the use of lights?" Rodney asked, holding up the card. He stared at Radek, his eyes narrowed.

Zelenka looked down as if the floor held all the answers. "No."

Rodney rolled his eyes, tossed the card back on the table and typed some keys. "Then I'm not interested."

He heard Zelenka leave as he focused his attention on the writing before him. He scrolled through the database, searching for anything that would reveal the secrets of the device.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Rodney stared at the computer screen, annoyance building within. After five hours they weren't any closer to finding what the device was used for.

Grumbling, he shoved away from the table and paced the room. The problem was he couldn't concentrate. Everytime he tried to focus on his work, thoughts of Elizabeth crept into his mind. Heat flooded his body as he imagined her scantily clothed.

He couldn't get her out of his mind and he feared it might affect his job. He was attracted to Elizabeth, but he always kept it under control. What had happened to increase his desire for her?

Rodney picked up the card device, turning it over in his hands. Did this have anything to do with it?

Frustrated, he tossed the mechanism on the table and left the lab. He needed a break before he damaged something. He entered the transporter then headed toward the mess hall.

He was half-way down the corridor when Elizabeth came toward him. His heart raced at the sight of her. His arms itched to hold her as he quickly closed the gap between them.

"How goes the search?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

Rodney sighed as they strode into the mess hall. "Not good. Five hours and nothing to show for it."

"You'll find it," she said. "Give it time."

She touched his shoulder and a jolt of electricity shot through him. His breath caught in his throat as his body tingled from the touch. He moved away from her before he did something that would embarrass them both.

"I'm starving," Rodney said as he grabbed a tray and dished up some food. He looked back at Elizabeth and saw her shake her head. He smiled at her as she tried not to smile back.

They made their way to a table and sat. Rodney tried to focus on his food, but the knowledge that Elizabeth was right across from him crept to the front of his mind. He felt like a school boy with his first crush, but it was more than that. The kiss they shared proved it to him.

He looked at her and wondered if she felt something for him as well. She hadn't run away when he'd kissed her. In fact, she was willing and eager, kissing him back with as much passion.

_If that door hadn't opened would we have taken it further_? Rodney thought as he dug into his meal. _Would she have wanted to?_

Rodney didn't think so. He knew Elizabeth. She would have stopped the kiss before it went any further.

The taste of her still remained on his tingling lips. He closed his eyes and imagined the feel of her against him again. He instantly regretted it as his arousal grew. He inwardly groaned and forced his eyes opened.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," Rodney said, trying not to squirm in his chair. He then motioned to his food, smiling. "This is delicious."

He felt her eyes upon him as he dug into his food. He didn't want to tell her what she did to him, just by sitting across from him. He tried to avoid eye contact to no avail. The sensation of her eyes upon him burned his skin and he looked up.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as if not believing his answer. "I know you better than that, Rodney. You're not fine."

Rodney sighed and sat back in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest as he stared at her. He should have known she wouldn't take his answer at face value. She was too attuned to him as it was.

"I'm frustrated with the lack of information on that device," he told her. "There should be something. The Ancients never did anything without writing something about it."

"I'll have some people looking through the databases up here," Elizabeth offered as she speared a carrot.

"That will help, thanks," Rodney said. "I just can't believe that they made this thing and didn't bother to leave any notes."

"This is really getting to you isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't like unanswered questions," he answered, reaching for his coffee.

It was his turn to eye her as she dug into her lunch. The sun filtering in from the windows shone in her hair, bringing him thoughts of warmth. He wanted to share that with her as erotic images played in his mind. His chest and groin tightened and he took a deep breath to calm his racing emotions. If he kissed her again, he doubted he would be able to stop.

Rodney cleared his throat, getting her attention. She looked at him with green eyes filled with curiosity. He blinked at her, at a loss for words. He wracked his brain for something to say as he drowned in her arousing gaze.

"All right," Elizabeth said, tossing her napkin on the table and leaning back in her chair. "It needs to be said and I guess I'll be the one to say it."

Rodney blinked again. _What is she talking about?_

"The kiss," she said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I didn't expect that from you."

He felt his face grow warm. He cleared his throat again as he glanced around the room. People were beginning to leave and headed back to work. He and Elizabeth were seated in the near the windows, away from prying ears. He looked back at her, waiting for him to say something.

"I didn't expect it from me, either," he said softly as he pushed the remaining food around his tray. "I didn't know I was about to do it until I did it."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," she said, startling him.

He stared at her, words filling his mind, but his mouth refused to work. He wanted to tell her he had always felt that way about her. How he dreamed about her and wanted to fill her ever wish. He remained silent instead, overwhelmed by the thought she might already know.

"Is this seat taken?" John Sheppard asked, pulling the chair out and sitting between him and Elizabeth.

"It is now," Rodney said, glaring at the man. He was partially relieved, though. He had taken the attention off Rodney and placed it on himself. Elizabeth's question had trudged on dangerous ground and he knew he would have told her the truth.

_What could it have hurt?_ A part of him asked. _She probably would be thrilled to know about your feelings._

_But probably not be able to return them,_ his logical mind retorted.

"Earth to McKay," Sheppard's voice pierced Rodney's thoughts. He glared at John again, but the man only smirked. "What has you so deep in thought?"

"The device we found," Elizabeth answered. "So far they haven't been able to find anything about it in the databases."

"And it's driving you insane," Sheppard said, smiling at him.

Rodney fought back a sneer. He stood up, grabbing his nearly empty tray. "I'll leave you two to crack jokes about my abilities."

"Rodney," Elizabeth said, an apology in her voice.

"See you later, Elizabeth," he said and headed toward the exit.

"That was uncalled for," Elizabeth said, glaring at Sheppard.

"It is driving him insane, Elizabeth," Sheppard said, clearly not concerned he might have hit a sore spot with Rodney. "It's all he's going to think about until he finds what he's looking for."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "And here I thought I knew him longer than you."

Sheppard offered her a slight smile and shrugged. "He is transparent."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant this time. "Transparent about what, John?"

"He feels something for you," Sheppard answered, nodding toward the door Rodney had left through. "He might not say it, but it's apparent through his actions."

Elizabeth stared at the door, her thoughts going back to the kiss they had shared. Did he have feelings for her? It would answer a lot of questions and give reason to the things he'd done for her. She shook her head, afraid of where these thoughts might lead.

"Rodney's just overeager," she said, "He wants to do everything cause he thinks he's the only one who can do it right."

Sheppard chuckled, "I never pegged you as one to deny anything in front of your face."

"I can't get involved with him, John," she said, angered by his words. Now she understood why Rodney rose to John's baiting. He knew where to hit with his words. "I'm the leader of this expedition and I can't forget my responsibilities to the people in this city."

"Elizabeth, I was married yesterday and I've been able to fit the two nicely. You can do the same."

"It is not the same. There are too many people who look to me for leadership. I can't forget that."

"Go and break his heart then," John said, looking at her with an expression that said as much.

"I'm protecting him," Elizabeth said. "If word got out that…"

"If you haven't noticed, he can bite back and make it hurt."

Elizabeth sighed and stared at her cold food. John was right. Rodney wouldn't care about rumors or what people would say to him. He would be able to cut them down a peg with just a few words. There really wasn't anything preventing her from having a relationship.

_The only thing stopping me is myself,_ she thought.

"Why don't you go find him and make him see reason?" John said with a smile in his voice. "I don't think he'll be hard to find."

Elizabeth smiled as she stood. She shook her head as she put her tray away. She stepped out into the hallway and headed for the transporter. She thought of what she would say to him as the transporter took her to the lower levels of the city. She didn't want them to be cliché, yet she didn't want Rodney to mistake what she said.

_Actions speak louder than words,_ she thought as she left the transporter and headed for the lab. _A kiss should do it._

Elizabeth entered the lab and found Rodney hard at work. She took the moment to watch him as he typed on the keys of his laptop. She watched his fingers fly over the keys and her mouth became dry. Her breathing increased as she imagined what else he could do with those fingers.

She wanted him. She couldn't deny it anymore. She couldn't be in the same room with him without her body aching for his touch. The desire she had was almost unbearable. Did he feel the same everytime they were near each other?

Rodney growled and her heart fluttered wildly in her breast. Shivers of delight rippled through her as she fought to control her breathing.

_I have to get out of here,_ Elizabeth thought.

Before she was able to turn around, Rodney turned toward her. Surprise lit his blue eyes and she knew she wouldn't be leaving this lab any time soon.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked as walked toward her. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and tried to look anywhere except at him. It didn't work, though for his nearness demanded that she notice him. She stared into his eyes and was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rodney stared at Elizabeth noticing how her eyes darkened and her lips parted. His breathing increased as he closed the gap between them. The urge to take her in his arms pulled at him. It was hard to fight against it with her standing before him, looking as if she wanted him to kiss her.

"I need to talk to you," she said, her steady voice telling a different story from her eyes.

"What about?" Rodney asked, taking another step closer.

Elizabeth stepped away from him, but kept her steady gaze with his. Looking into her green eyes full of desire set his blood afire. He backed her up until the wall stopped her from going any further. His eyes fell to her lips as his blood raced in his ears. Could she hear his heart beating?

"The kiss we shared," she answered, her voice still under control, but he detected a slight shiver. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Rodney's eyes locked with hers in surprise. How could she ask such a question? The kiss they shared should have said it all; unless she wasn't completely sure herself.

"Yes," he whispered as he took the last step toward her and captured her lips once again.

The touch of her lips against his sent warmth of desire flowing through his body. He pulled her against him as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved down her body to cup her rear. He drew her against his arousal, causing her to gasp. His tongue thrust into her mouth and he moaned at the moist warmth assaulting him.

Elizabeth's hands moved up his body and under his shirt. His breath caught as her fingers explored his skin with a feather-like touch.

"Elizabeth," Rodney whispered against her lips. He felt ready to explode from the sensations. He didn't think he could take much more.

Elizabeth smiled up at him and he was nearly undone then. She removed her shirt, dropping it the floor. A shiver of anticipation shot through him. His eyes feasted on the sight before him as Elizabeth's hands continued their exploration.

Rodney returned the favor. His hands slowly moved up her arms to her shoulders, kissing her skin as he went. He listened to her heavy breathing as his hands went around her back. He took her mouth once again as he undid her red bra. It joined her shirt as his fingers skimmed along her breasts. She gasped sending another shiver through him.

"Rodney," Elizabeth moaned, her hands busy removing his shirt.

Rodney barely felt the chill in the air as he took a breast in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the edge, causing Elizabeth to moan again. One hand caressed her right breast while the other worked on removing her pants.

"Rodney," she whispered as he pushed her pants down. "We shouldn't do this."

She kicked her pants away and he stared into her aroused-filled green eyes. She was right, but it was too late. He strained against his pants. The need for her was too strong to resist long enough to get them somewhere else.

"No, we shouldn't," he said softly as he ran a thumb against her kiss swollen lips. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. He wasn't about to let her get away. He had desired her for so long, wanted her for so long. He doubted he could take it if they stopped now.

"We should stop," Elizabeth whispered as her fingers ran along the top of his waistband. He groaned at the sensation and watched as she slowly unzipped his pants. His heart beat rapidly as she slid them down his legs.

Rodney had no thought for words as he stepped out of the pool of clothes. His eyes roamed down Elizabeth's body, taking in every inch of her. He didn't know how they had gotten to this point and he didn't care. All he cared about was she was here with him and he wasn't about to let it get interrupted this time.

The gap between them disappeared as they embraced each other. Their tongues danced as their hands explored, touching and caressing.

Rodney pulled away to kiss a trail down her throat. The flames licked at him, begging for release.

His fingers weaved through the curls between her legs and they parted on their own accord. His kisses moved from her mouth to her ear as he teased what he found there. She gasped his name as he thrust a long finger deep inside her. He chuckled softly as he massaged a breast with his other hand.

Elizabeth rubbed herself against his hand as his motions increased. She moaned his name as he removed his hand from between her legs. She stared up at him as he removed his underwear and lifted her up. He took her mouth once again as he slowly lowered her down onto him.

Rodney entered her in one smooth thrust as she gasped, her legs wrapping around him, bringing him deeper inside her. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as he deepened the kiss and began to move inside her. Elizabeth matched his rhythm and the flames built to a crescendo. He increased his pace as his heart soared with the sensations of her skin against his.

"Elizabeth," Rodney whispered in her ear as he neared the edge. He barely heard his name as they both found their release.

Rodney opened his eyes and found himself lying on the cold floor of the lab. A warm body was wrapped around him and he looked down to see Elizabeth resting her head against his chest. He watched her, his heart aching at the tender picture she gave. He ran his fingers through her dark hair, loving the feel of it against his skin.

_We have to get up,_ he thought as it dawned on him someone would notice they were missing. As much as it pained him to wake her, he knew they needed to get dressed before someone walked in on them.

"Elizabeth," Rodney said, gently shaking her. "Wake up. We need to go."

Elizabeth snuggled deeper against him, causing him to become aroused once again. He closed his eyes, sighing at the futileness of it all.

"Elizabeth," Rodney said, using his most irritated voice. "Get up."

"Rodney," she whispered as a hand roamed down his body. He shut his eyes against the fire building inside him. How he wanted to let her keep tantalizing him, but they had to leave.

"Not now," he said and sat up, taking her with him. He shook her again as he called her name.

Elizabeth opened her eyes wide. She stared at him in surprise then she looked around at their surroundings. He knew the moment she realized what they had done and the urgency of their situation.

"Rodney," she said as she gathered her clothes. "Why did you let me sleep?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he dressed in a hurry. He let his eyes linger on her as she put on her clothes. He memorized what she looked like without them and it did nothing to keep his arousal at bay as she dressed. He looked away before his desire became unbearable.

"I take it you still haven't found anything," Elizabeth said, suddenly back to business.

The sudden transformation sent him for a loop. He blinked at her, but quickly adjusted to glare at the device on the table.

"No," he grumbled, wanting to toss the thing against a wall. "And they haven't found anything in the other databases, either."

"I know it's frustrating, but keep searching," she offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll find it."

Rodney sighed, but nodded. He looked into her eyes and saw the confidence she had in him. It sent his heart soaring and he smiled at her. She squeezed his shoulder and returned his smile.

"Let's get out of here before I jump you again," he said, smirking.

Elizabeth shook her head and led the way out of the lab.

Elizabeth watched as Rodney left through the gate with John's team. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed as the gate shut down. She stared at the dark circular object in the middle of the room for several moments before turning and stepping into her office.

She sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen thoughts of what she had done with Rodney yesterday sweeping into her mind. Shivers of desire fluttered through her as she remembered what his hands felt like upon her skin. She closed her eyes as the moments replayed in her brain.

Liquid fire pooled in the very center of her and she moved her thighs together to relieve the tension there. Her breasts hardened as her breathing increased. Her thoughts turned more passionate and the tension in her stomach knotted tighter.

"Dr. Weir," a familiar voice startled her out of her erotic thoughts.

She looked up and saw Zelenka standing in her doorway. She cleared her throat and straightened in her chair. She motioned for the scientist to sit across from her.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as Radek sat down.

"I thought you might like to know we have made some progress on finding the device," Zelenka said.

"That's great news," she said, smiling. She had something to tell Rodney when he got back.

"Maybe not," he said as he adjusted his glasses. "It is just mentioned that the Ancients were working on something with small rectangular device."

"But nothing else?"

Zelenka shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we will keep looking."

Elizabeth nodded, at least it was something. "Good. Keep me posted."

Zelenka stood and left the office, leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts.

She moved to stand in front of the floor to ceiling window looking over the gate room. She stared at the Stargate, wondering what Rodney would think at the small amount of progress in solving the mystery of the device.

_He'd probably roll his eyes and wonder what took so long_, she thought with a smile.

Elizabeth realized then she wanted to see him again. She wanted to hold him in her arms and feel his skin against hers. She closed her eyes.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I need to be near him all the time? _

She sighed. She had never been this needy for anyone before. How was this happening and why?

_So I'm attracted to him and want him, but this is ridiculous. _

Elizabeth shook her head and decided she needed professional help in deciding if this was normal or something else. She had never felt this strongly for anyone before and it terrified her.

An hour later, Elizabeth stood in front of Dr. Heightmeyer's door, debating on whether she should knock or head back to her office. She decided it would be best if she got it over with and hope to come away from the session with a better understanding on what was going on with her.

She sighed and knocked on the door. She heard "come in" from the other side and hit the door's controls. The door slid open and she stepped into the doctor's office.

Elizabeth smiled at the surprised Kate and sat down in front of her.

"Dr. Weir, what brings you here?" Kate asked.

Elizabeth looked at the clasped hands in her lap. Words and thoughts whirled around in her mind. She fought to get them under control and in order. She took a deep breath and looked at the doctor before her.

"I don't know how to describe it, but I have feelings for someone in Atlantis." She didn't want to mention Rodney's name. He had enough on his plate without giving something else for him to worry about.

"Does this person know you have feelings for him?" Kate asked as she sat back in her chair. She picked up a recorder and pressed a button. She placed it between them then picked up a pencil and a notepad.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. "It's more than just feelings. I can't get him out of my head. I want to be near him. I've never had this happen to me before. I don't know what's going on."

"Does he have feelings for you?" Kate said as she wrote something down.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she remembered the passion they'd shared yesterday. There was no doubt Rodney felt something for her.

"Yes," she answered.

"So what is the problem?"

Elizabeth sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. She didn't know how to explain it without sounding paranoid. She cleared her throat and looked at Kate.

"It is far too intense to be normal," she said calmly. "I've been in love before, but this goes beyond it. It's almost obsessive that I always think about him and want to be near him everyday. It scares me how much I need him."

"It's not that uncommon to feel such intense emotions in the beginning of a relationship. It's normal."

Elizabeth shook her head. "This feels different somehow."

"Maybe he's the one," Kate said, placing her pad and pencil on the desk. "Go with it and set where it takes you. You might be surprised."

She smiled at the thought and hoped it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rodney stood beside Sheppard near the entrance to the large hut. Teyla talked with the leader of the tribe they wanted to start relations with. The woman refused to have anything to do with men and didn't want them in her hut, but Teyla talked her into letting him and Sheppard stand by the entrance and participate. Ronon preferred to stand outside.

Rodney glanced at the interior of the hut and fought back a yawn. It was bare, decorated only with this planet's equivalent to dream catchers. In one corner was a drum covered in a painted skin. On the floor was a large dark fur obviously used as a bed. The only interesting thing in the hut was red writing scrawled on the walls across from him. It looked Ancient and he wanted to study it. He doubted the chieftess would let him, though. He was a male after all.

He sighed deeply to prevent another yawn and moved his thoughts to Elizabeth. What they had done yesterday floated to his mind. Desire warmed his blood, sending it to pool in his groin. He closed his eyes and fought back a groan of arousal. It wouldn't do well for them if he couldn't keep his libido under control.

"We'll have you back to your computers in a bit," Sheppard whispered beside him.

Rodney glared at Sheppard, but said nothing. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of replying.

Before he was about to give in to sleeping while up right, Teyla stood. She bowed to the chieftess then smiled at him and Sheppard.

"She won't trade with us," Teyla said with a sigh. "They can't afford to offer us anything. She will allow us to explore the surrounding lands. Course, she demands we take two guides with us."

"Right," Sheppard said. "She wants to make sure we don't break anything."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but cleared his throat in agreement. He would give anything to get out of this hut of boredom.

"She said there are ruins about a mile from here," Teyla said.

"Then let's get exploring," he said as he stepped into the sunshine. He blinked back the sudden brightness, stopping before he clashed with a tree. He ran a hand over his face as his eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight.

"This way," Teyla said as she led the way toward a hill and into the forest.

Two burly men joined them and Rodney had a suspicion they weren't just guides. They probably wouldn't hesitate in using force to stop them from damaging anything in the ruins. They took the lead as the group climbed up the hill.

A warm breeze assaulted them as they reached the top of the hill. Rodney stared at their surroundings, the reds and golds of autumn sparkled in the setting sun. A bird's shrill cry echoed in the silence causing him to look up into the blue-grey sky. A large black bird flew over head, diving into the trees to the right.

"The bird signals a good day," one of the guides said, his voice gruff as if he hadn't used it in weeks. "The ruins are in the forest."

"Right," Rodney said as he followed the group down the hill. The dry grass crunched under his boots as he trudged through the field. "How far into the forest are these ruins again?"

"Half way," the gruff voiced guide answered.

"Great," Rodney said, rolling his eyes. He was in no mood to hike through half a forest. By the looks of it, they would be hiking for an hour to get half-way.

The forest was a few degrees colder and Rodney shivered at the sudden change. He grumbled as he brought out his laptop and turned it on. If there was anything of interest in those ruins he'll know about it before they got there.

The computer booted up and he typed a few keys. The screen showed nothing and he grumbled in frustration.

"I'm not getting anything," he complained as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "Something must be blocking the signal."

"Maybe there isn't anything giving off readings," Sheppard said.

Rodney shook his head and closed his laptop. If there was something of interest in the ruins, they'd just have to stumble over it. With his luck, he'd probably be the one to do the stumbling.

Light filtered through the trees, piercing the cold dimness the cluster of foliage caused. He thought of Elizabeth and wondered if she would enjoy this. He could imagine her here, excited about finding Ancient ruins. Maybe even translate some writing.

_Maybe she could have translated that writing in the hut,_ he thought with a smirk.

"What are you smiling about?" Sheppard asked, bringing Rodney out of his thoughts.

He stared at the taller man. "I think Elizabeth would have enjoyed it here."

"You were thinking about Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked, surprised. "I was right, you do like her."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. What business was it of Sheppard's, if he liked Elizabeth or not?

"Keep it to yourself," Rodney growled. He picked up his pace to get away from Sheppard's smug grin.

"The ruins," the guide with the harsh voice said.

The forest opened into a large clearing with mountains on the horizon over looking the valley. The ruins themselves were best described as rubble. Stone columns still stood as testimony that something once existed here.

"The ruins have been here for as long as anyone can remember," the younger of the two guides said. "Some believe spirits still linger here."

"Of course," Rodney said, rolling his eyes. "Ruins are always haunted."

He received a glare from the two guides, but he ignored them as he headed toward the ruins. From this far away, he couldn't tell if the ruins were Ancient. He needed a closer look.

"Be careful," the harsh voiced guide warned. "The spirits are very protective of this place. They may strike without warning."

Rodney scoffed at the idea, but decided to be cautious of the place anyway. Ruins were notorious for hidden debris one could trip over.

He looked at a nearby column, examining it for Ancient writing or something to tell him the Ancients used to be here. He ran his hand over the stone, but neither his eyes nor his fingers found anything.

"Find anything?" Sheppard asked beside him.

Rodney barely glanced at the man as he moved to examine a pile of stones. He knelt beside them, moving away some dead grass and leaves.

"I don't think these ruins are of Ancient design," he said, standing and looking at his surroundings. "There's nothing here to substantiate it was made by the Ancients."

"I guess its back to the village then," Sheppard said, almost disappointed.

"Oh, joy," Rodney said dusting off his hands. "I can't wait."

"Bored, huh?"

"You can say that," the scientist said as they headed back toward the forest. "I've never been to a village that was so quiet."

"Next time, I'll make sure the planet we go to has a lot more action."

Rodney glared at Sheppard, but said nothing as they joined the guides in the forest. They headed back toward the village and Rodney's thoughts turned to Elizabeth. Her smiling green eyes formed in his mind. He couldn't wait to be near her again, sharing what he learned here. He wanted to bring her back, hopefully try to translate the writing in the chieftess' hut.

_The woman hardly gets to leave the city,_ he thought. _It would be good for her._

The village came into view and Rodney saw the end of this dismal day. He picked up his pace and strode ahead of the guides into the village. If he had his way, he would have walked all the way back to the gate, but he knew Sheppard would want to attempt to change the mind of the chieftess.

"Have a hot date, Rodney?" Sheppard asked as he came up to the scientist.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I do need to check on my lab to make sure it's still there."

"Sarcasm becomes you, McKay," Sheppard returned as he headed into the hut, Teyla following.

"I think I'll stay out here this time," Rodney said, folding his arms across his chest. "Might be more interesting."

"You do that," John stated from inside the hut.

Rodney shook his head and sighed. He soon regretted his decision as he felt eyes upon him. He looked around and saw several of the villagers staring at him. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze to Ronon.

"They stare at you, too?"

"Yep," Ronon answered as he leaned up against a tree beside the hut. "I just stare back."

"Great," Rodney grumbled as he glared at one of the men who stared too long. Were they really the only people who had come to this boring planet? That had to be the reason these people wanted to get an eye full.

Wanting something to do, he paced, keeping his eyes on the ground. He could almost hear Ronon's grin, but he wouldn't take the bait.

"Now they're really staring," Ronon said and Rodney swore there was laughter in the man's voice.

"They really must be bored," he growled.

John and Teyla came out of the hut and Rodney had never been so glad to see those two.

"Can we go now?" Rodney asked, not caring if he sounded like a whiny brat.

"Of course, Rodney," Teyla said as she took the lead.

"Is that all?" Rodney said as he trudged through the tall grass back to the gate.

Teyla stared at him, but said nothing. He didn't get an answer, but he didn't expect one. All he wanted was to get home to Elizabeth.

The wind picked up as they made their way through the field. A chill came with the breeze and Rodney shivered. He couldn't wait to get away from this planet and somewhere warm. What was with all the cold planets they kept going to? He shook his head as he saw the DHD and the gate up ahead. He sighed in relief.

Teyla dialed the gate and Rodney watched as the wormhole appeared.

"Let's go," Sheppard said as he sent his IDC.

Elizabeth pushed her food around on the plate before her. The feeling something was missing had been with her ever since Sheppard's team had left several hours ago. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. If this was going to happen every time Rodney left, then she needed to do something about it.

_I have to figure out what is causing it first,_ she thought as she took a sip of coffee.

"You look like you lost something," a voice broke into her thoughts.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Tatiana standing before her. She was surprised to see the woman, figuring she would stay in John's quarters. She cleared her throat and offered the woman a seat.

"Is it that obvious?" Elizabeth asked as the red-head sat across from her.

"Very," Tatiana answered with a smile. "Who is he?"

Caught off guard by the question, Elizabeth blinked. All she was able to manage was: "What?"

Tatiana smiled as if she knew a secret. "I can tell you are thinking about someone. He must be someone special."

Elizabeth smiled, her face warming. She glanced away, not wanting this woman to know anything else about how she felt. It was futile, though, for the woman was very observant.

"I wouldn't expect anything less for a leader like you," Tatiana said. "Who is he?"

Elizabeth sighed, knowing the woman probably wouldn't let up until she got her answer. "Rodney McKay. He's a member of John's team."

"Ah, the cranky one," Tatiana smiled, laughter dancing in her eyes. "There is something about that one. Even my mother caught it."

"Not very many people see it," Elizabeth said softly. "I think he hides it on purpose.

"Better to hide it than have someone use it to hurt you," Tatiana said.

"I'd never hurt him," she said, narrowing her eyes. "He knows that."

The redhead shrugged and picked at her food. "With my people, if we are interested in someone, we do not what are the words John used? Pussy-foot around."

Elizabeth stared at Tatiana in surprise. Were these people empaths? She shook her head. "I had this conversation with John already."

"Then why do you look like he's missing?"

"I've been feeling like this for a couple of weeks. When he's away, I have this sensation of longing. I want to be near him all the time. I've never had this with anyone else before."

Tatiana smiled, her eyes dancing. "You're in love with him. You have chosen him. Your body and heart knows it, but your mind is refusing to admit it."

"It's just weird. I've been in love before, but it's never made me feel like this."

"Then he is the one."

Before she could reply, a voice spoke in her ear. "Sheppard's team has returned, Dr. Weir."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said, tapping her earpiece. "I have to go."

"John returns," Tatiana said, standing. "I will go with you."

Elizabeth nodded and led the way to the gate room.

They entered the room and Elizabeth spotted Rodney standing amongst the group. He must have sensed her for he turned his gaze to her and smiled. Her heart picked up its pace and she wanted to run to him, wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless. She stamped the impulse down and returned his smile. She walked up to John with Tatiana behind her.

"Any news?" She asked, trying to keep her focus on John.

"They refused to trade with us," John said, defeat in his tone. "They don't have enough for us and themselves."

"That's too bad," Elizabeth said, placing her hands behind her back. "Was there anything interesting, at least?"

Rodney laughed bringing her attention to him. It was a mistake as her body warmed to near burning. She raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he wouldn't notice her desire to be near him.

"Even their ruins were boring," Rodney said, venom in his voice. "That has got to have been the dullest planet I've ever been to."

"He won't shut up about it," John stated, irritated. "I'm planning to take him to a planet in the middle of a war and leaving him there."

"You will not," Elizabeth snapped, surprising everyone. She cleared her throat and composed herself. "That's not a good idea."

"I was kidding, Elizabeth," John said, eyeing her with suspicion. "I know how important he is to this expedition."

Elizabeth sighed and decided to change the subject before she came under closer scrutiny. "I know, John. Let's move this to the briefing room, shall we?"

She led the way up to the conference room. Her thoughts were scattered thanks to her outburst. Her reaction to John's little joke surprised her. The feeling that he might actually do such a thing had caused her to snap at him.

_This is more than just falling love with Rodney,_ she thought as she sat at the head of triangular shaped table. _Something is messing with my emotions._

"So they will not trade with us," Elizabeth stated as she took in the group before her. "And they don't have anything else of interest. Where does that leave us?"

"Not going back to that planet, for one," Rodney said, folding his arms across his chest.

Elizabeth tried not to look at him, but it was difficult. She took a deep breath as her eyes moved over his form. She forced herself to look into his eyes where she saw his eyes darkening.

"I'm sure there are planets with more interesting ruins," John said, a smirk on his face. "We'll try one of them."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You do that, John. In the mean time, we're not low on supplies, so we're in no hurry at the moment."

"If you have no more need of him, I would like to speak with John," Tatiana said calmly.

Elizabeth nodded, standing. "There rest of you can also go. I need to speak with Rodney in private."

"I bet you do," John said with an impish grin on his face.

She wanted to hit him, but restrained herself. She glared at him instead as he left the room. When she was alone with Rodney, she sat down, folding her hands on the table.

"Zelenka made some progress," she said, watching his reaction.

"Really?" Rodney said, moving toward her. His eyes brightened with excitement. "What'd he find?"

"It's not much, but he found that they were working on something with that device."

"Oh," he said, disappointment crossing his face. "Is that all?"

"They'll keep looking, Rodney," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up, yet."

"Of course not," he said, staring at her as if she were insane. "I want to know what that thing was used for as much as you do. I'm going to have to take a closer look at it myself. Run some tests on it; take it apart, everything I can think of."

"Don't wear yourself out," Elizabeth said. "That's why you have a staff, Rodney. If you get tired, let them take over. I don't want you to end up in infirmary."

Rodney shook his head. "Believe me, Elizabeth I'm not going to end up there if I can help it."

Elizabeth squeezed his shoulder and he looked up at her. She stared into his eyes and saw the desire she felt. Her mouth became dry and she licked her chapped lips. She took a step back as he stood.

"I'm glad that you don't want to end up in the infirmary," she said, hoping to distract him. This room was private, but it wasn't secure. Someone could walk in on them, if they started something.

Rodney stepped toward her, the heat coming off him surrounding her. Her heart raced and she took a deep breath to calm herself. This was Rodney and they had already made love once.

"Rodney," she whispered as she gazed into his eyes. Blue fire burned within his eyes causing her breathing to hitch.

Before she knew it, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. She melted into his arms, giving in to the desire she couldn't deny. She'd longed to be in his arms since yesterday and now she was here. It felt like she had come home and she wasn't going to waste it.

He ran the tip of his tongue along her lips and she opened for him. He explored her mouth slowly, letting her simmer with growing arousal. She moaned into the kiss, her hands running down his back. They slipped under his shirt and followed their path up. She smiled into the kiss as he moaned.

Rodney pulled away and she slipped his shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor. She pulled her own shirt off. She stood before him, loving the expression on his face. She walked toward him, backing him into the table. He stared at her, desire, passion and need in his eyes. She smiled as she ran her fingers over his chest. He closed his eyes, whispering her name with a voice thick with longing. The temperature in the room increased as did her breathing.

Not able to take it anymore, Elizabeth took his mouth with hers, tasting him. She ran her hands in his hair as his arms wrapped around her. The center of his desire pressed into her and she squirmed against him. He groaned into her mouth, his fingers digging into her rear.

Her fingers made quick work of his pants and he stepped out of them, kicking them aside. He made quick work of her pants and underwear, then slipped his underwear off. The chill of the room barely registered as she kissed him once again.

She pushed him back onto the table and climbed on top him. She nibbled his ear and he gasped her name. She flicked her tongue at his earlobe and she felt him shiver. She smiled as she licked and kissed her way down his body. The sounds he made sent her pulse pounding. She loved the affect she had on him and she wanted more.

Elizabeth took his mouth once again as her hand traveled down. She grasped him in her hand, causing him to gasp. She explored his mouth with her tongue as her hand explored his member. She slowly moved her hand up and down his length, loving his sounds of pure pleasure.

Rodney flipped them over onto her back, deepening the kiss. He nibbled and licked his way down her neck and chest, mimicking what she had done to him. He stopped at her chest and took a breast into his mouth. She gasped, arching toward him. The coldness of the table left her mind as the warmth of Rodney's ministrations filled her.

"Rodney," Elizabeth sighed as he suckled her other breast.

He slowly moved back up her body, taking his time at her throat. She shivered as his tongue swirled at the spot where her shoulder met her neck. She didn't think she could take much more. She wanted him to fill her, now.

"Rodney," she groaned as she thrust her hips up to meet his. He laughed softly as he took her mouth once again.

He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and thrust into her. She gasped his name, loving the feel of him filling her. She closed her eyes as he began to move. She had dreamed of being with him again, but it didn't compare to this.

Elizabeth moaned his name as he increased his pace. She buried her hands in his hair and brought him down for a kiss. She put all her passion into the kiss, wanting him to know how much she felt about him. The fire building between them grew to an inferno. Their tongues matched what their lower bodies were doing. She knew she wouldn't be able to get enough of it.

The tension coiled until it was both pleasure and pain. It suddenly broke and she cried out his name as they fell over the edge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rodney stared at the device determined to unlock its secrets. He stood in the Ancient lab, trying to focus on the task at hand and not on what had taken place ten feet behind him two days earlier. He grumbled to himself and headed toward a console and placed the device in a slot. He typed a few of the crystal like keys, watching the screen in front of him.

"We tried that the other day," Zelenka said, coming up beside him. "It didn't work."

"I'm going to try everything," Rodney said, narrowing his eyes at the screen. "Besides, there might have been something you missed."

"Right," Radek said. "Cause we haven't tried anything in past few days."

Rodney glared at Zelenka, but said nothing. He needed to figure out what this thing was used for. He turned back to the screen, wanting it to show him something, anything.

"Come on," he whispered. When nothing popped up, he growled and typed some more on the keys. There had to be a back way into the device.

"It's no use," Zelenka said, leaning against the console. "We tried that, too."

"You obviously didn't try hard enough," Rodney snapped, trying another combination of keys.

"Did you get any sleep?" Zelenka asked.

"That is none of your business," he said, his eyes focused on the screen. The screen finally showed the data from the device. He wanted to dance around the console, but he refrained as he scrolled through the data. It was in Ancient and would take awhile to translate.

"Looks like you found what you wanted," Radek said, his voice full of surprise.

"All it takes is determination," Rodney said, not able to keep the smile off his face.

"No, with you, it's stubbornness."

"Thanks," Rodney rolled his eyes and copied the data to his computer. "I'm going to get this translated and see what this thing was for."

"Good luck," Radek said.

Rodney smiled at him, excitement building. He was so much closer to solving this device's secrets. He couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth.

The computer beeped and Rodney shut the machine down. He pulled the device out of the slot and left the lab.

Elizabeth sat in her office, reading reports from the various Offworld teams. Her mind wandered to the previous day and her face warmed. She blinked several times to get herself to focus on the reports. It didn't work as her thoughts drifted further into her memories. She closed her eyes as she remembered the sensations caused by Rodney's hands.

A throat clearing caused her to jump. Her eyes flew open and focused on John Sheppard. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She set her reports aside, cleared her throat and folded her hands on top of the table. She looked up at John and nodded.

"John," she said, clearing her throat again. "How are you?"

John smiled and stepped further into the room. He placed his hands behind his back, his eyes dancing.

"You seem to be riveted to those reports," he said, grinning. "Anything interesting?"

Elizabeth's face burned and she ran a hand through her hair. She stared at the table top to gather her thoughts and to get herself under control.

"Is there a reason you came by, John?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at him.

John stood in front of her desk, his arms folded across his chest. The smile turned into a grin and his eyes sparkled as if he knew something. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, wanting him to tell her what was going on.

"I know that distracted look," he said. "You have something on your mind other than those reports. Were you thinking about a certain temperamental scientist?"

Elizabeth stared at him, blinking rapidly in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You're thinking about someone," John said as he sat across from her. "Your face is red and the faraway look in your eyes suggests it. McKay?"

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding why John would be so interested in her love life.

"I think it's great, you've finally decided to date someone. I thought you would be by yourself for awhile."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to keep herself from smiling. "Yes, I am, but that's not the real reason you're here."

John shrugged, his eyes still sparkling with mirth. "You're right, but..."

"John," she warned, raising both eyebrows.

"All right," Sheppard said, chuckling. "I came by to tell you the Athosians were able to plant the fruit trees. Tatiana said the trees will take a few weeks to start growing."

"And a few years before we can pick the fruit," Elizabeth said, sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah, but it's a start. We'll be several years older before we can make some wine."

"If we are still here by then."

"We'll still be here, Elizabeth," John said, standing. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Now, have you told Rodney about your feelings, yet?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It is none of your business, John."

John smirked as if he knew the answer already. He left her office and she sighed. She hadn't told Rodney about her feelings, but something told her he already knew.

_At least, I hope he does,_ Elizabeth thought as she picked up the reports.

A wave of nausea came over her. She took a deep breath to keep her breakfast down. She lost the fight and ran to the trashcan in the corner of her office. She released the contents in her stomach. Had she caught something?

She sat back on her knees, wiping her mouth. Her stomach rolled again, but she was able to keep the remaining contents inside. She ran a shaky hand through her damp hair and slowly got to her feet. She took a deep breath to calm herself then headed for the infirmary. If she did catch something, she needed to find out what it was and deal with it.

"Carson," Elizabeth called as she hurried into the infirmary.

The doctor turned from his most recent patient then paled when he saw her. He rushed toward her, taking her to the nearest bed.

"What's wrong?" Carson asked as he helped her onto the bed.

"I think I might have a virus," she said. "I threw up in my office. I'm nauseous."

"When did this start?" Carson asked as he touched the sides of her neck.

"A moment ago," Elizabeth answered, her stomach protesting again. "Could it have been something I ate?"

"Possibly," Carson answered. "I'm going to run some tests to be sure."

Carson placed a thermometer under her tongue as he checked her pulse.

Elizabeth sat as still as she could, but she wanted to run to the nearest bathroom. She felt faint, warmth spreading through her body. She closed her eyes, wanting to lie down.

"You have a wee bit of a temperature," Carson said. "Let me draw some blood and see what's causing this."

"Am I sick?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. She couldn't be ill. She had too much to do.

"I'd like to keep you here," Carson said. "If you are, I can treat you quickly. Plus you look like you're about to faint."

"I feel like fainting," she replied, placing a hand on her head.

"Lie down," Carson said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let the nurse draw some blood and we'll run some tests."

Elizabeth lay back on the bed as the tawny haired nurse pierced her skin with a needle. She clinched her hands into fists. She focused on something other than the pain.

"All done," the nurse said, folding Elizabeth's arm over a cotton ball.

Elizabeth smiled as the doctor left. She sighed as Carson moved to the side of her bed. She hoped she was as sick as she felt. She probably looked awful.

"We should have the results in a couple of days."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing she was in good hands for whatever ailed her.

"Get some rest, lass. I'll let you know if we find anything."

Rodney stared at the screen before him, translating the notes he found from the device. It was slow and tedious, but he was making progress. He had learned when and how the device was made, but not what it was for. It was frustrating being this close to the answer, yet so far away.

"Come on," he growled as the words scrolled before him.

"How is it going?" Zelenka asked, coming up behind him.

"Slow," Rodney snapped. "That's how it's going."

"No need to bite head off," Zelenka said, crowding Rodney.

"Will you back off," Rodney snarled, glaring at the other scientist. "This is frustrating enough without someone hovering over me!"

"Sorry, thought I might help," Zelenka stepped back, giving Rodney all the room he wanted.

Rodney turned back to the words. His sight blurred slightly and he shook his head. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you all right?" Zelenka asked.

Rodney swallowed the retort he wanted to give and sighed. He rubbed his face and glared at the screen.

"I've been working on this for the past six hours," he said. "The words are starting to blur together."

"Then it's time to take break," Zelenka said. "I'll continue where you left off."

Rodney didn't want to take a break. He had a feeling he was close to finding the answers. He blinked at the screen, his sight still blurring. He shook his head.

"Fine," he grumbled as he stood. "Call me if you find anything."

Zelenka nodded and Rodney left the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rodney hurried into the mess hall and took up a tray. He looked around the room, searching for Elizabeth. Now that his mind was off the Ancient writings, he craved to be near her.

_Where is she?_ He thought when he saw no trace of her.

He moved away from the line and headed toward the center of the room. He stood over a table and used that vantage point to search the room again. Still no sign of her.

For no reason, his heart pounded in his chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself and pressed his earpiece.

"Elizabeth, where are you?"

He sat down at the table, anxiety building within. He had never been this nervous in a long time. Something was wrong with Elizabeth, that was the only explanation for her not being here.

"Elizabeth," Rodney said again, worry choking him.

"You're looking for Elizabeth?" Sheppard asked, startling Rodney.

Rodney sighed as the other man sat across from him. "Of course. Do you know where she is?"

"I just came from seeing her in the infirmary," Sheppard said, digging into his salad.

Rodney stared at him in surprise. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We figured you were a little busy with that device you found and didn't want to interrupt you."

Rodney bit back the retort he so wanted to let loose. Instead, he stood, wanting to see Elizabeth more than anything. Something was wrong and he needed to know. His heart raced with worry.

"She's fine, McKay. Eat," Sheppard said, pointing a fork at the scientist's tray.

"I can't," Rodney said, staring at the doors to the mess hall. "I need to see her."

"Rodney," Sheppard called, but he hurried toward the doors.

Rodney entered the hallway and ran toward the transporter. He felt as if something was pushing him to his destination, his nerves on edge. He passed several people in the hall, but they were nothing, but blurred images.

Several scenarios ran through his mind on why Elizabeth would be in the infirmary; none of them good.

_She's fine. She's fine,_ he repeated in his mind, but the thoughts continued to get worse with each footfall.

Rodney made it to the transporter and stepped inside, hitting his destination on the screen. He bounced on his feet. Time seemed to slow as he willed the elevator to hurry. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths to calm himself, his heart pounding in trepidation.

He burst out of the transporter and raced down the hallway to the infirmary. He nearly slammed into a person coming from the other direction. The man was able to stop quickly enough as Rodney dashed passed him. He slid to a stop outside the infirmary and shoved slammed the controls to the door.

"Elizabeth!" Rodney shouted as he hurried inside.

"Rodney?" Carson asked, surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Elizabeth?" Rodney asked, stepping toward the doctor.

"Over here, Rodney," Elizabeth's voice washed over him in a calming wave.

"Elizabeth," he breathed in relief as he headed to the bed her voice originated from. "I was worried."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as he came to her bedside. He took a hand in his, wanting to feel her skin against his, reassure himself she was there and all right.

"Worried about what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I tried to call you earlier," he answered. "I was having lunch and thought you might like to join me. Sheppard told me you were here."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said. "I became ill earlier today and came here. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"I'll be the judge of that," Rodney said as he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. He returned her smile, fighting the urge to run his hands through her hair.

"Carson should know what's wrong with me in a couple of days," she said.

"She has a bit of a temperature and she threw up an hour ago," Carson said.

Rodney glared at Carson, wanting to hit him for not letting him know sooner. Elizabeth was sick and no one thought to inform him?

"What's wrong with her?" Rodney asked, stepping closer to Carson.

"She might have a virus," Carson answered, folding his arms across his chest. "I won't know for sure until the results come back."

"You're running them now?"

Carson sighed. "I'll run them now. I gave her something for the nausea, but I don't want to give her anything else until I know for sure. She might've eaten something that didn't agree with her."

Rodney looked at Elizabeth and hoped that's all it was. He hated not knowing, but he couldn't bear it if she was ill.

"I'll be fine, Rodney," Elizabeth said. "I'm in good hands."

"I can't stand seeing you like this," he said, taking her hand again. "Is there anything I can do?"

Elizabeth smiled, sending shivers through his body. He didn't think he could desire anyone as much as he did her. His eyes fell to her lips and the urge to kiss him rode him hard.

"Have you made any progress on the device?" She asked, her voice flowing over him like a warm blanket.

Rodney sighed, realizing he left Zelenka to that task. "I'm getting close, but it's a lot to go through."

"You'll find it," she said, squeezing his hand. "Nothing eludes you for long."

He smiled, renewed by her confidence in him. "That is the truth. Now that I know you're all right, I can get back to it."

"Good luck," Elizabeth said. "I promise to inform you when Carson's finished with the tests."

Rodney nodded and headed back to his lab.

"Ok, Radek, what have you got?" Rodney asked as he entered the lab.

"Not much," Zelenka answered as he got out of the chair. "The experiment they used this for required two people. They used four groups of two and the tests took five months."

"Is that all?" Rodney asked, stunned. He closed his eyes to calm himself. It was a lot more than they began with. If only there was a way to go through this data faster.

"Whatever they were doing, they were successful," Radek added with a slight smile. "Only one of the test subjects wasn't affected."

"So this device had some kind of affect," Rodney said as he stared at the words on the screen. "Now if only we can find out what affect that was and if it had anything to do with blue lights."

"It is right here," Zelenka said, running his fingers across the keyboard. "The blue lights were a way to watch which pairs the device chose."

Rodney glanced at Radek, a bit miffed that Radek was able to find this in less time than it took him. It rankled, but he pushed it aside and focused on the words.

"Great," he said as he sat back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Now we need to find the passage where it says what this experiment was for. You didn't happen to come across that, did you?"

"No," Radek said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It took me awhile just to find this."

Rodney grumbled as he turned his attention to the screen. "Elizabeth will be interested to learn this much."

"You're going to continue with this?" Radek asked, picking up the device.

"If you don't mind?" Rodney said, snatching the card from the other scientist. "I'll call if I need you."

Zelenka nodded and moved to the other side of the lab. Rodney sighed, tossing the device back on the table. He stared at the screen, but didn't really see it. Something about this didn't sit well with him. The Ancients' experiments were always about researching something, figuring something out. What had them so interested they would use four groups and take five months to finish?

_They were successful, what ever it was, _Rodney thought.

He glanced at the card, wishing it'd give him more information. He grumbled and forced himself to focus on the notes before him. He would find the answers. He wasn't about to let Elizabeth down.

"So did you find Elizabeth?" Sheppard's voice broke into Rodney's concentration an hour later.

"Yes," Rodney stated, not looking up from the screen. "She told me why she was there. Carson's running tests."

"Good," Sheppard said. "Now that's out of your system, we have a planet to visit."

Rodney looked up then, surprised. "What?"

"Tatiana wants me to take her to a planet, since she's never been to one…"

"I'm not going on a picnic with you and your wife," Rodney snapped, standing.

"Let me finish, McKay," Sheppard said, narrowing his eyes. "I picked one out from the database. The Ancients have been there and might have left something behind."

Rodney's interest was piqued. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to look at Ancient technology.

_Besides, my eyes are hurting_, he thought as he stared at the screen.

"Zelenka can take over," Sheppard said. "We leave in an hour."

"Great, Rodney grumbled. "Radek will have this thing figured out by the time we get back."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sheppard said, smiling.

Rodney shook his head and called Radek over. The other scientist didn't look happy, but neither was Rodney. Still, he needed a break and this was the perfect moment.

"Let me know if you find anything," he said. "And tell Elizabeth."

"Right," Radek said as Rodney left the lab.

Rodney stepped through the gate and onto a beach of golden sand. The wind hit him with a salty ocean spray. He stared out into the ocean, the sun rising above the horizon. A sense of longing came over him and he wondered if Elizabeth was all right.

_Carson will get the results tomorrow, and then I'll know,_ Rodney thought as he followed Sheppard and Tatiana down the beach.

"So where is this Ancient technology?" Rodney asked as he took out his detector and turned it on.

"I have no idea," Sheppard said with humor in his voice. "I'm leaving it to you to figure out."

Rodney rolled his eyes and looked down at the screen. Three life signs appeared moving aimlessly. He glanced up and as they moved up a hill away from the ocean. He grumbled as he climbed the rise, taking a deep breath as he reached the top.

"Here we go," he whispered as the detector beeped. An energy reading appeared on the screen. "Found it!"

"Great, go play," Sheppard said. "The wife and I are going to have that picnic."

"Have fun," Rodney quipped and headed in the direction of the reading. He began to imagine what the technology could be. He picked up his pace, his excitement growing. For the moment, it took his mind off the worry he had for Elizabeth and the strong need to be with her.

The grass whispered over his feet as he trudged through the field. He caught a whiff of fragrant flowers and his nose tickled. He ignored it as he let the beeping of the readings lead him away from his friends.

_Where are you?_ Rodney asked as he glanced up to see the ruins of a village before him. He stopped in surprise. Was the technology in there?

The beeping continued, louder. He shrugged and jogged toward the village, noting the crumbling stone houses. How long had this village been here? Did the Wraith bring about this destruction?

The call of a bird caused Rodney to stop in his tracks. He spotted the bird perched on what used to be the wall to a house. The bird was large and white with a beak to rip flesh from its prey. Its red eyes stared at Rodney, causing a shiver to ripple through him.

A bird cried again then flew away, its large wings barely making a sound. Rodney watched the bird fly away, then took a deep breath to calm himself. He shook his head and glanced at the detector.

"It's outside the village," Rodney said. He hurried through the village, letting the beeps of the machine lead him to his destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The beeping led Rodney to a clearing surrounded on three sides by forest, the ruins behind him. In the center of the clearing stood to his surprise, another Stargate.

"What the hell?"

He turned off his detector and stepped toward the DHD. He looked the control panel over as he tapped his earpiece.

"Sheppard, I found something you should take a look at."

"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy."

Rodney rolled his eyes and prayed for patience. "Sure, when you're done playing Kirk, you can take a look at the extra Stargate over here."

"Say again, McKay."

"I found another Stargate," the scientist said, glaring at the trees yards away from him, wishing they were Sheppard.

"Well, why didn't you say so," Sheppard said annoyance in his voice. "We'll be right there."

"Take your time," Rodney replied, biting back a retort. He tapped his earpiece and got to work studying the DHD.

_Why are you here? _ He thought as brought out his laptop and knelt in front of the DHD. He removed the panel and hooked up the computer, then turned it on. He'd rather just dial an address, but there were too many things that could go wrong.

_That's all I need is a Stargate that leads nowhere. _

When the computer was ready to go Rodney ran a diagnostic on the DHD. He watched the screen, barely noticing the breeze had picked up. The smell of roses wafted to his nose and he thought of Elizabeth. He closed his eyes, desire causing his pulse to race. He tried to force the emotions away, not wanting to be distracted at a time like this.

"So this is what you found to interrupt me with," Sheppard's voice caused Rodney to jump.

"Damn it, Sheppard!" Rodney shouted as he stood and faced the duo. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sheppard shrugged as he came over to stand near the DHD. "You're really high strung, you should take a vacation."

Rodney narrowed his eyes, wanting to hit the man. "If I did that, the city would explode."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Sheppard said, not affected by the glare. "Is it functional?"

Rodney grumbled and picked up his computer. It was finished with its scans and he read the results.

"It's functional," he said. "Where it goes is another story."

"Shall we find out?" Sheppard asked, eagerness to explore in his eyes.

"Sure," Rodney said, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's get ourselves stuck on some nameless planet while trying to dial back to this one."

"You don't think the gate on the other side will dial back to this one."

"I'm not willing to chance it."

"Let's not go through the whole Bribe McKay dance," Sheppard remarked. "We'll go back, tell Elizabeth what we've found, get our team and see where this gate takes us."

"And what will happen if we can't dial back?" Rodney asked, not wanting to leave Elizabeth behind. Dread built up inside him at the thought of never seeing her again. It made him ill.

"You're a genius, McKay. You'll fix it," Sheppard said, slapping Rodney on the back.

"Great, the one time someone admits that fact and we're taking another possible one way trip."

"Let's head back and inform Elizabeth."

Rodney sighed and downloaded any addresses from the DHD. He wasn't about to blind dial the gate if there was the possibility of saved addresses. He then unhooked his computer and hurried after Sheppard and Tatiana.

"You found another Stargate and you want to go through it?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows. "Are you insane?"

"That's what I think," Rodney said from beside her.

She looked over at him and held back a smile. He leaned in his chair, glaring at John, his arms folded across his chest. She bet he wanted to spew a dozen or so snide comments on John's idea. She couldn't blame him, though she'd thought he'd want to be the first through the gate in case there was something there.

_Maybe even the answers to that device,_ she thought. _It would be worth it if so._

_But what if he doesn't get a chance to come back?_ Another part of her remarked. _You'll never see him again. Can you risk that?_

Elizabeth knew the answer to that as sure as she knew herself. She didn't want to lose Rodney to another part of the galaxy. Even if he was able to figure out a way back, there was no way to know for sure when he'd be back. It could be months or years.

_Or never,_ the pessimistic side said. _I can't let him go._

"Elizabeth, we'll send a MALP through first," John said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "If it's safe, we'll go follow."

"It's not that I'm worried about," she said, looking at Rodney. "What if you can't get back?"

"I trust Rodney will find a way," John answered.

Elizabeth sighed, wishing Carson hadn't let her out of the infirmary. "Are there any addresses, Rodney?"

She almost heard Rodney sigh as he leaned his arms on the table.

"There are seven addresses," Rodney answered. "That gate must not be used much."

"Who is using it?" Teyla asked. "The planet is not inhabited."

"I doubt it's being used by anyone. The last address dialed was over ten years ago," Rodney answered.

"Sounds like a good place to start," John said, standing. "I'll get the MALP."

Elizabeth watched as the others, except Rodney filed out of the briefing room. She stood and Rodney followed her out of the room.

"I don't like this," Rodney said, following her into her office. "I can't get over the fact that we might be stuck on the other side."

"I don't like it either, but when we started this expedition, the facts were the same," Elizabeth said as she stood on the other side of her desk.

"But that was different," he said, closing the gap between them. "I wasn't leaving anyone behind and I knew there was a possibility we could dial Earth again."

Elizabeth was struck by his words. He was right. It was different. They had each other and he was about to leave. She sat down as the knowledge weighed heavily on her.

"There's still a chance you can dial back," she said, hopeful.

"Of course," Rodney said, coming around the desk and kneeling in front of her. "I'll find a way if we can't. I'm not going to leave you."

Elizabeth looked into his blue eyes and felt the love flowing off him. She smiled and touched his face. She wanted to remember it, in case it took him awhile to come back. He meant so much to her.

"Come back to me," she whispered. "I should have the results by the time you get back."

Rodney smiled and kissed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss. Tears burned her eyes and she didn't bother to fight them. She tried to keep her mind on the fact he'd return, but a part of her insisted he wouldn't.

She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She poured all her emotions into the kiss, her tongue dueling with his. She heard a moan as she ran her hands into his hair. She wanted to pull him into her, keep him with her for always.

"Whoa!" John's voice dumped cold water on their interlude.

Elizabeth jumped away from Rodney as the scientist quickly got to his feet. She stared at John, a smirk on the man's face. She wanted to hit him, but refrained as she stood.

"You need something, John?" Elizabeth asked, clearing her throat.

"If you think you need him more than I do, I'd be happy to leave him here," John said, leaning against the doorframe. "Though I think I might need his big brain and it does come with his mouth."

"Oh, rub it in, Sheppard," Rodney snapped. "You keep this up I might not even bother to fix whatever problem we run into."

"I know you better than that, McKay," John said. "You'll fix it just to prove you can."

Rodney said nothing as he left the office. Elizabeth watched him go, already feeling as if he had vanished from her life. Noticing he hadn't left, she turned her gaze to John.

"That was unexpected," he said, stepping into her office.

"What?" Elizabeth said, sitting back down.

"You playing tonsil hockey with McKay. I always suspected something was going on between you two, but it still surprised me."

"I'm surprised myself," Elizabeth said, laughing.

"He'll be back, Elizabeth," John said as if sensing her dread. "I'll give you my word."

"I know," she said, staring at her desk. "I miss him already."

"What does Carson say about your sudden stay in the infirmary?"

Elizabeth latched onto the change of subject like a lifeline. She sighed and looked at John.

"He won't have the results until tomorrow," she answered. "He does know that it isn't the flu or an alien disease. That's why he let me leave."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully it was something you ate and nothing more."

"Hopefully."

Rodney stepped through the gate to a downpour. He blinked rainwater out of his eyes then wondered about the sanity of this expedition.

"Maybe we should have checked the weather forecast!" He shouted over the clap of thunder.

"Yeah, what channel was that again?" John yelled back. "Let's get going!"

Rodney shook his head then wiped the water from his face. He grumbled and led the way back toward the second Stargate.

It seemed to be a longer trek as lightening lit the sky. If he hadn't memorized the way there, he knew they would become lost thanks to this storm.

_I am going to catch a cold. This is such a bad idea. _

Thoughts of lying in a warm bed drifted into his mind. He wished he was there right now, next to Elizabeth. He closed his eyes and imagined her body next to his. It was a mistake as the next moment, he stumbled over a rock.

"Whose insane idea was this?" Rodney shouted as he glared in the general direction of the rock. "I can't see a thing!"

"Quit complaining," Sheppard said. "We're all in the same boat."

"We're going to need a boat if this rain keeps up," Rodney growled.

Another lightening flash lit the DHD and Rodney sighed in relief. Maybe now they could get out of this rain.

"Here!" Rodney shouted as he jogged toward the DHD. He looked it over as the others gathered around him.

"Where to first?" Sheppard asked over a clap of thunder.

Rodney glared at Sheppard through the rain, then turned his attention to the symbols. He dialed the first address that came to mind from the seven.

"Let's hope this planet is drier," he said as he watched the gate activate.

"We're going to send the MALP through first," Sheppard shouted and moved to position the machine in front of the gate.

The horizon formed and Sheppard sent the MALP through using a remote control.

Rodney brought out his computer, turned it on and knelt by the DHD, trying to keep the water off the screen.

"It's through!" Rodney heard Sheppard. He kept his eyes on the screen, waiting for the machine to send back pictures.

A moment later, a scene showed up on the screen. He wiped more water off and focused on the image before him. His eyes narrowed and he growled at the sight before him.

"It's an ice planet!" Rodney shouted as he stood and shoved the computer at Sheppard.

Sheppard stared at the screen, shrugged and handed the computer back to him. Rodney yanked it from his hands and glared at the image on the screen.

"This is just great," he grumbled as he stared at the gate.

"Let me see if I can get it back," Sheppard said as he worked the remote controls.

Rodney rolled his eyes. Turning his attention to the screen, he watched as the images slowly faded away.

"First planet was a bust," Sheppard remarked as the MALP came through the gate. "Want to try again?"

"What do you think?" Rodney snapped, wanting to go back to Atlantis and Elizabeth. Instead, he found himself dialing another address, scowling at Sheppard in the process.

A clap of thunder sounded as the gate whooshed to life once again. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the MALP being sent through the gate. He shook his head and turned his attention to the computer screen.

"What's it like?" Ronon asked, coming up beside him.

"Give it a minute," Rodney said, not looking up.

A moment later, images appeared on his screen and he sighed. It wasn't raining nor was it covered in ice. Instead, it was a jungle.

"At least I won't freeze to death," he said, handing the computer to Sheppard.

"Perfect," Sheppard said, handing the computer back to him. "Let's move out!"

"Watch it rain when we get there," Rodney grumbled as he followed the others through the gate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The moment Rodney stepped through the gate onto the planet he felt the heat and humidity. It felt good, warming him from the cold rain. He knew, though that in an hour or so, he would be wet once again.

"This is a nice change," Sheppard said, taking in their surroundings.

Rodney snorted. "Give it an hour and you'll be begging to go back."

"For now, I'm going to enjoy the heat," Sheppard remarked.

Rodney shook his head and brought out his detector. He turned it on and energy readings lit up the screen. He hoped most of them were animals. He was in no mood to meet the natives of this planet. He wanted to find what they needed to and go back. He didn't want to spend any more time here than was necessary.

_I'm barely keeping it together as it is,_ he thought as he headed toward the nearest energy reading. _It's like my heart has been ripped out. I need to get back to Elizabeth._

"Are you all right, McKay?" Sheppard's voice broke into Rodney's thoughts. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Rodney said, knowing he wasn't. "Probably just need to eat something."

"Okay," Sheppard said, his tone of voice indicating he wasn't buying it. "Warn me before you pass out."

"Right," the scientist said, rolling his eyes. He glanced at his detector and smiled slightly. They were getting closer. "This way."

"Stay together, people!" Sheppard shouted. "Keep an eye out for natives and hostile creatures."

"Thanks for that!" Rodney yelled, glaring at Sheppard. "Now, I have a vision of being attacked by large monsters."

"You're welcome," Sheppard smiled.

Rodney bit back a nasty retort and picked up his pace. He wanted to get to this location as fast as possible. Already, the heat was bearing down on him and they hadn't been in this jungle for a full hour.

_I am going to take a long shower when I get back,_ he thought. _Maybe even ask Elizabeth to join me._

He smiled as an image of both of them in his shower came to his mind, warm water rushing over them. He could almost feel her soft body against his.

"McKay, pay attention!" Sheppard's warning snapped Rodney out of his thoughts.

He stopped suddenly and saw he had almost collided with a tree. He blinked several times, his heart rate going back to normal.

"If you can't keep your head on now, then you can go back to the gate."

Rodney narrowed his eyes at Sheppard, but said nothing. He went around the tree and continued on the path the beeping placed out before him. The beeping increased, informing him they were close. He jogged toward the source, not hearing Sheppard's shout of warning.

He slapped away a large leaf, jumped over a monstrous root protruding out of the ground and came to stop at the edge of a clearing. He took a deep breath and moved a tree branch out of his line of sight. In the center of the clearing were the remains of a large building, only two walls continued to stand. The other two had crumbled, leaving the contents inside to the elements and prying eyes.

Rodney took a step into the clearing when a bird's cry caused him to jump. He shook himself and looked at his detector. He heard Sheppard come up behind him and he pointed toward the clearing.

"Whatever it is, it's in that building," he said.

"Then let's go take a look," Sheppard replied and stepped out into the clearing.

Rodney rolled his eyes, not bothering to protest the dangers of going out there. He grumbled as he followed Sheppard.

"This better be worth it," he mumbled as he tucked the gadget back into its pocket.

The calls of animals sounded around them as they neared the ruins of the building. As they drew closer, Rodney was able to see the extent of the damage. He couldn't decide if it was a Wraith attack or centuries of abandonment that had caused it. Vines had grown over the remaining walls and vegetation of all kinds had protruded through the floors.

"Okay, where is this thing?" Sheppard asked as he stared at their surroundings.

Rodney brought out his detector again, turned it on and walked to the center of the ruins. He took a moment to take in the ruins. The building was probably beautiful in its day. He was able to determine the building was had four rooms, the largest of which he stood in.

The detector beeped rapidly and Rodney moved it around, trying to locate the source. He smiled when he got a lock.

"Over here!" He shouted as he hurried into another room.

The detector led him over to a corner of the room. He knelt down and rummaged through the vegetation. He removed some of the vines and uncovered a cylinder. He turned the device over in his hands, barely hearing Sheppard and the others come up behind him. The cylinder was black and light weight. He saw the device had lights, but they weren't on.

"What have you found?" Teyla asked.

Rodney stood, turning toward the others, the device in his hands. "This."

"Think its Ancient?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "It could be, but I still need to get it to the lab."

He stepped around Sheppard and made his way out of the building. He wanted to get back to Elizabeth as soon as possible. Staying away from her this long was tearing him up inside. He was nauseous and shaky and he doubted it was from the lack of food.

"Wait up, McKay!" Sheppard shouted, running up behind him. "What's the hurry?"

"I need to get back to the lab and get to work on this," he answered, not bothering to stop.

_I need to get back to Elizabeth._

He stepped into the jungle, picking up his pace. He kept himself from breaking into a run, knowing the jungle was dangerous with roots and branches waiting to trip him.

"Slow down, McKay!" Ronon shouted behind him.

Rodney couldn't slow down. Not when the gate was in his sights. He burst through the jungle, his spirits soaring when he saw the way home.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a quick halt. He kept himself from stumbling by spinning around to face who stopped him.

"What?" Rodney snapped at Sheppard.

"You need to slow down," Sheppard said through gritted teeth. "This is no place to go rushing through blindly."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "I'm not rushing blindly through anything. We're almost there, Sheppard. Let's not waste another minute."

Sheppard looked at him strangely. "What's with you? You're hurrying through this mission as if you have something better to do and can't wait to get to it. You're also really pale."

"Thanks for the concern," Rodney snapped, turning around and heading back toward the gate. "I'm heading back. You're welcome to join me!"

"McKay!" Sheppard called, but Rodney ignored him.

He reached the DHD before any of them, placed the device in one of his many pockets, and dialed the gate.

"Hang on!" Sheppard shouted, pulling him away from the DHD. "We don't know if this gate can dial Atlantis. We need to dial the planet we just came from."

Rodney sneered and shoved Sheppard away from him. "I know that! I'm not an idiot."

He stepped toward the DHD again and dialed the planet. He looked up as the gate activated. A powerful wave of dizziness washed over him. Everything became blurry. He felt himself falling a long distance then darkness.

Elizabeth sat at Rodney's bedside. She ran her fingers through his hair, glad that he wasn't worse for wear. Carson had told her Rodney had passed out from lack of eating. If she had known he hadn't eaten in awhile, she wouldn't have let him leave without a meal first.

She sighed and sat back in her chair. She planned to have a discussion with him about not taking care of himself.

A moan came from him and she sat up, moving closer to the bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he slowly opened his eyes. She smiled as his blue eyes focused on her.

"Welcome back," Elizabeth whispered, squeezing his shoulder. "We were worried about you."

"Elizabeth," Rodney sighed as he slowly sat up. "Hi."

"Next time, get something to eat," Elizabeth said, smiling. "I don't want to see you in here again."

Rodney ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat as he looked away. She knew she had him and patted his shoulder.

"So did you find anything?"

"A cylinder," he answered, turning his eyes to her. Her heart skipped a beat and she caught her breath. "I found it among the ruins of a building."

"And you think it might be Ancient?" Elizabeth sat back in her chair.

"Maybe," Rodney sighed, looking away. "Has Zelenka found anything else about that device?"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. She knew he wanted to solve their problem more than anything, but she didn't want it to be at the cost of his health.

"No," she stood, giving him her best "don't argue with me" look. "I'm going to make sure you eat something. I'll be right back, Rodney."

He blinked at her, but all she did was smile. She squeezed his hand as she gave him a kiss.

"See you soon."

Elizabeth felt his eyes on her as she left the infirmary. It sent a warm thrill through her and she couldn't wait for him to be released. She wanted to give him a night he wouldn't forget.

_I'm going to make sure he gets his strength back, first._

She entered the mess hall and gathered two trays, placing food onto the plates.

"You're awfully hungry."

Elizabeth looked up as John came to stand beside her. She placed some fruit on Rodney's plate and a chocolate pie on hers before facing John.

"Actually, I'm bringing some food to Rodney," she answered. "I thought I'd join him, since I haven't had anything to eat either."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, Elizabeth," John answered, staring at the food as if he wanted a bite. "How is he, by the way?"

"He just woke up," she headed toward the doors. "Carson should release him soon, since he's fine. He just hadn't had anything to eat all day."

"That should teach him not to eat before a mission."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying hard not to smile. "That's what I told him."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," John said as Elizabeth stepped into the transporter. "I'll see both of you later."

"You don't want to see him now?"

"Tatiana and I have a picnic to finish," John said, smiling. She swore he blushed as well.

"I'll leave you to it then," Elizabeth said as she pressed the location of the infirmary. The doors closed and a second later she headed down the hall. Thoughts of what she would do to Rodney later formed in her head. Her face burned as she stepped into the infirmary.

"I don't need to tell you, you need to eat," Carson said as Elizabeth joined them. "I'm sure you've heard enough of it by now."

"Thanks for that," Rodney said, turning his attention to her. "I've been nagged already."

Elizabeth smiled, her face on fire. "I thought we'd have lunch together."

"Thanks," Rodney sat up straighter, his smile brightening the already bright room. "Have a seat."

"I'll leave you two alone," Carson said. "I need to check on those results."

Elizabeth neared the bed and placed a plate on Rodney's lap. She sat in her chair and let herself take in his nearness. Not waiting for an invitation, he began to dig into the food. She smiled and shook her head as she picked up her sandwich.

"Feeling better?"

Rodney stopped and looked at her as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"I'm fine," he said, clearing his throat. "How are you?"

Elizabeth smiled, liking his awkwardness. She found it adorable in him.

"I'm doing well, Rodney."

"That's good to hear. No more throwing up?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You want to ruin lunch?

"You're right," Rodney looked at his sandwich. "Not good meal conversation."

"I have the results for you Elizabeth," Carson said, standing at the foot of Rodney's bed. "You aren't ill and it wasn't food poisoning."

"Then what was it?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I'm what?" Elizabeth stated in surprise.

Carson cleared his throat, glancing at Rodney as if he wanted the scientist's help. Rodney was too stunned himself to offer any kind of reply.

"You're pregnant," Carson repeated. "About two weeks."

Rodney closed his eyes and held back a groan. There was no mistaking it. It was his and he probably placed Elizabeth in a precarious position. She was the leader of this expedition and if it got out that she was pregnant by one of her subordinates, her superiors will probably ask for her resignation.

"I'm sorry," Rodney said, turning his gaze to her. "I should have been more careful."

"_We_ should have been more careful," Elizabeth said. "We got caught up in the moment."

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Carson said.

Rodney glared at the doctor, but Carson only shrugged. He sighed and rested against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. He blinked as he realized the ceiling seriously needed a paint job.

"Elizabeth, a word?" Carson asked.

"What do you need to tell her in private that you haven't already said?" Rodney asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not about her pregnancy, Rodney. And you can go."

Rodney grumbled and climbed out of bed, grabbing his clothes from the foot of the bed. He yanked on his pants, watching as Carson led Elizabeth to the other side of the infirmary. He shook his head and pulled on his shirt, picking up his jacket on the way out.

_She's pregnant,_ Rodney headed down the hallway, allowing his feet to lead him. _I can't believe she's pregnant. By me!_

He nearly stumbled over his feet when the truth suddenly hit him. He stopped as dizziness washed over him. He needed to sit down, but the floor wasn't the best place. He leaned against a pillar and closed his eyes. He was going to be a father.

_Oh my God,_ Rodney ran a hand over his face. _I don't know the first thing about raising a kid._

Nausea rose, but he fought it back down. He needed to think, a nice quiet place to think. He ignored greetings and Sheppard's voice in his ear as he entered the transporter and hit his destination.

"There you are," Sheppard said as the transporter doors opened. "I've been trying to reach you."

Rodney pushed passed Sheppard, wanting to kick the man.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," he said as he hurried down the passageway. "I need to be alone."

"This can't wait," Sheppard said, following after him. "We need to take the cylinder back."

Rodney stopped and stared at Sheppard, surprised. Zelenka already learned what it was? He folded his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side.

"What is it?"

"It contains a virus. Zelenka was able to find it in the database and luckily didn't open the thing. It's a nasty little bug the Ancients were experimenting on to try to find a cure."

"And they didn't find one. Great," Rodney turned and continued walking toward his quarters.

"We need to take it back," Sheppard repeated.

"Then send it back. What do you need me for?"

"Thought you might want to study those ruins," Sheppard jogged in front of him, stopping Rodney.

"I have more pressing matters at hand, Sheppard. If you don't mind?"

"What could be more important than Ancient ruins?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and debated on telling Sheppard. He shook his head, knowing Elizabeth would want to be the one to tell him. He grumbled and moved around Sheppard.

"Talk to Elizabeth. I need to think."

Rodney finally entered his room and breathed a sigh of relief. He tossed his jacket on the floor and dove onto the bed. He turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Maybe I can talk to Jeannie?_ The thought pushed itself to the surface, surprising him. He mulled it over in his mind. It sounded like a good idea and she was the only person he knew who had a kid.

Course, he had to talk to Elizabeth first. They needed to do this together. He needed to be by her side when everyone knew about the pregnancy and they will. It couldn't be hidden for long.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. The door slid open a moment later as Rodney sat up. Elizabeth stepped into his room, surprising him.

"Elizabeth," he said as he climbed off the bed. "What brings you here?"

_Guess that talk will be now._

Elizabeth stepped closer to him and desire sparked inside him. His eyes roamed down her body, his mouth watering. It surprised him he would react so quickly to her nearness. He desired her, but it unnerved him that he wanted her this much. It hurt to be away from her and it burned to be near her.

"Rodney," she said, bringing his attention to her.

His heart raced as he looked into her green eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes?" Rodney's throat was suddenly parched.

"Have you ever thought about having a child?"

Rodney sat heavily on his bed. "Yes, but I thought I might never get the chance. I'm not the best when it comes to relationships."

Elizabeth sat beside him. He closed his eyes, taking in her nearness. He smelled her perfume and he groaned softly. Her hand touched his thigh and a jolt of electricity went through him. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her.

"You're doing fine with this one so far, Rodney," she said as her hand moved up his thigh. "And I think you'll make a great father."

Rodney cleared his throat, looking away to get himself under control. This was serious and he didn't need to jump her right now. He took a deep breath before turning his attention back to her.

"What makes you say that?"

Elizabeth smiled and the room seemed to brighten. "You're a caring person, whether you want people to believe it or not. I've seen that part of you show itself on more than one occasion."

"I don't know the first thing about raising a kid."

"Neither do I, but we'll learn together."

Rodney offered her a slight smile, grateful he wasn't alone in this.

He ran a hand through her hair, bringing her closer to him. He stared into her green eyes as he gently kissed her. She moaned sending a blazing fire straight to his groin. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss.

She opened her mouth, letting his tongue dance with hers. He moaned as she pushed him back onto the bed. She took control as she kissed along his jawline, sending shivers through his body.

"Elizabeth," Rodney moaned as his hands roamed down her back.

Elizabeth laughed softly as her lips moved over his throat. He sighed, titling his head back to allow her better access. Her hands trailed down his sides then moved under his shirt. He gave himself over to her caresses, letting a wave of sensations and emotions wash over him.

"McKay are you ready to go?" Sheppard's voice splashed cold water over his arousal.

"Damn it!" Rodney growled, wishing he had taken his earpiece off. He sat up in bed as Elizabeth crawled off him. She looked at him with worry, but he shook his head, pressing his earpiece. "No."

"Then get ready, McKay, we're leaving in five minutes. Sheppard out."

Rodney glared at the floor, suddenly wanting to punch something.

"John?" Elizabeth said, touching his shoulder.

"He wants me to join him to return the cylinder to where we found it. He's using my interest in the ruins to get me to go."

He felt more than saw Elizabeth smile. She rubbed his back, soothing him. He glanced at her, her green eyes sparkling.

"I know you, Rodney," she said, smiling. "You can't pass up something like that. Go. I'll be here when you return."

"I don't think I'll be able to focus with a thought like that in my head," he said then kissed her passionately.

Rodney stepped through the gate and ended up on the planet they had found the cylinder. The Black Tube of Death was in a backpack he had slung over his shoulder. He didn't like having it this close to his body, but as long as it wasn't opened, he was safe. He made it a mantra as he hiked back toward the ruins.

Sheppard trailed beside him, keeping his eye out for danger. He wanted to laugh at the thought of someone carrying a spear being more of a threat at the moment than the virus on his back.

The jungle seemed a lot further than the last time they were here. He knew it was in his head, but the constant knowledge that a deadly virus was on his back made it that much longer.

Before long, rain poured down upon them, making a miserable situation even worse. Rodney rolled his eyes as he pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"This is just wonderful," he growled as he picked up his pace. "Remind me to bring an umbrella next time."

"Good idea," Sheppard said.

They entered the jungle and the downpour let up a fraction. Rodney grumbled as he trudged through the vegetation once again. The urge to hurry ate at him as did the need to be with Elizabeth.

He jogged through the jungle, careful to avoid protruding roots and low hanging branches. He barely heard Sheppard yelling at him to slow down. A sense of déjà vu went through him, but he ignored it. He wanted to get this over with and head back to Atlantis and Elizabeth.

"McKay, stop!" Sheppard shouted in his ear. "I can't see you."

Rodney stopped and looked behind him. Sheppard wasn't behind him. Anxiety rushed through him as he realized he was in the middle of the jungle, alone.

"Where are you?" Rodney asked, searching for Sheppard through the vegetation.

"Are you standing still?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and brought out his detector. He turned it on and the screen showed him two life signs; his and Sheppard's. He sighed in relief as Sheppard's dot moved toward him.

"Stay in the direction you're heading," he said. "I'm right in front of you."

"Good. I'd hate to search for you forever in this jungle."

"It wouldn't have been forever," Rodney snapped. "We're almost to the ruins."

"That's good to hear," Sheppard said as he came through the vegetation.

"There you are," Rodney dead panned. He shook his head as he put the detector back in its pocket.

"I'll take the lead," Sheppard said as he moved in front of the scientist. "Try to keep up."

"You're the one that got lost in the jungle back there," he griped as he followed Sheppard. "I happen to know where I'm going."

"Shut up, McKay."

Rodney flung his hands up, staring up at the sky. _I should have stayed on Atlantis._

Thoughts of Elizabeth poured through his mind. A growing ache formed deep inside. He began to wonder if what he went through before didn't have anything to do with not eating.

"Do I look pale?" Rodney asked suddenly.

"What?" Sheppard asked, turning to look at him.'

"Do I look pale?"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to Rodney.

"Come to think of it, you do," Sheppard answered. "Did you eat?"

Rodney rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes. This happened last time."

"No kidding?"

"All I want to do is get back to Elizabeth. I can't get her out of my mind. All I see is her."

"You have got it bad," Sheppard said, taking another step toward him.

"I think it's more than that," Rodney said, fighting a wave of dizziness. "It's like I can't be away from her for long periods of time. Even being here is making me ill."

"I'd say. Are you going to be all right? Can you do this?"

Rodney glared at Sheppard, pulling off the backpack. "Lead the way."

"If you pass out on me again…"

"Lead the way!"

Sheppard blinked, but said nothing. He turned and headed deeper into the jungle, Rodney following.

Nausea built up inside him, but he fought it down. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He wished they were already there, so he could get rid of this thing. What was taking so long?

He stumbled over a fallen tree branch and collided with a tree. He found himself on his hands and knees, staring at bark.

"Are you all right?" Sheppard asked, helping him to his feet.

"No," Rodney snarled, yanking his arm from the man's grasp. "Let's get going."

"If you can't…"

Rodney glared at Sheppard, pointing in the direction they needed to go. "Move it."

"Okay, but you're going to see Carson when we get back."

"I'm sure he'd love that."

"Then you're going to see Kate," Sheppard added.

"Perfect," Rodney grumbled, trying to keep focused on putting on foot in front of the other. His heart raced and he didn't know if it was because of his situation or exertion. He hoped it was from exercise, the other terrified him.

"We're here," Sheppard announced what seemed like thirty minutes later.

"About time," Rodney griped as he stumbled into the clearing. Sheppard caught him before he fell to the ground. He growled his gratitude then led the way into the ruins. He really wanted just to drop the thing and head back, but he didn't want anyone else to find this thing and open it. Destroying it wouldn't be good either, for the virus might escape, even a tiny bit might be a disaster.

He fell to his knees in the corner of the building. There was no protection from the rain here. It beat down upon him like a shower head. He moved the soaked vegetation aside. He opened the backpack and brought out the cylinder, placing it on the ground. He covered the device and used the wall to help him to his feet.

"Now can we go?" Rodney asked as he stood on shaky legs.

"Now we can go," Sheppard answered, giving him a worried expression.

"If you ask me if I'm all right, I'm going to shoot you," Rodney snapped as he slowly made his way back into the jungle.

"You look worse than you did when we were here last," Sheppard remarked.

"Thanks for that."

The walk back to the Gate seemed longer than before. Lightening flashed across the sky.

"I am going to catch a cold," Rodney said. "If I haven't already."

"Quit your griping, McKay," Sheppard shoved a large leaf out of his way, letting it slap in Rodney's face.

"I have every right to gripe," Rodney shouted, ripping the leaf away. "I'm cold, wet and tired…"

"And want to get back to Elizabeth. I get it, Rodney. You don't have to remind me."

Rodney blinked at Sheppard's back, but said nothing. It wouldn't do any good. The only thing keeping him going at the moment was the fact they were headed back toward the gate and home. He never wanted to be away from Elizabeth like this again. He didn't want to think about what would happen if it had been a longer trip.

"There's the Gate!" Sheppard announced and Rodney felt his spirits soar. They were almost there.

"Finally!" Rodney shouted and jogged ahead of Sheppard. He slipped on some mud, but caught his balance and raced for the DHD. He didn't waste time and quickly dialed the address. He watched as the gate activated, every nerve posed to jump through the horizon.

"Chomping at the bit, are we?" Sheppard asked as he came to stand beside him.

Thunder boomed overhead and Rodney wanted off this gloomy planet as soon as possible.

"It couldn't be fast enough," he said as the horizon finally appeared. "Let's go."

Rodney fought a wave of dizziness as he made his way to the gate. He took a deep breath to steady the nausea and stepped through.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth paced her office, her hands on her hips. She continued to glance toward the gate, wondering when Rodney and John would return. It shouldn't take them long, they were only gone an hour. It felt like hours had gone by when she had last seen Rodney. It was as if a part of her had been ripped away. It hurt as well and the ache grew with each passing minute.

_This can't go on,_ she thought as she leaned on her desk. We can't keep going like this. _We need to find out what is going on and put a stop to it. _

They were close to finding out what the card device was used for. She had a feeling it held the answers.

"Off world activation!"

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. She hurried into the control room, her nerves on edge.

"It's Sheppard's IDC."

"Let them in," she said and ran down the steps.

John and Rodney stepped through the gate and her heart raced at the sight of Rodney. She ran toward him, but stopped when she saw how pale he was.

"Rodney…"

Before she was able to get the question out, he fell to the ground.

"Carson, we have a medical emergency!" Elizabeth shouted into her earpiece as she knelt beside Rodney.

"Can you hear me?" She asked as she gently turned Rodney onto his back. Her heart sank as she took in his pale face. She knew it had nothing to do with not eating this time. She looked up at John, who knelt beside her.

"What happened out there?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "He wanted to get back here as fast as possible. He said being away from you like that made him ill. He couldn't stop thinking about you."

Elizabeth looked at Rodney, stroking his hair. What ever had affected her had affected him as well, only worse. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh, not again," Carson's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him as he shook his head. She cleared her throat, standing.

"It's not lack of food this time," she said.

"Oh really?" Carson said as he helped place Rodney on the stretcher. "Looks like the same symptoms."

"He ate before he left," Sheppard said as they followed Carson and his team to the infirmary.

"I know," Carson pushed the stretcher through the corridors. "I saw him eat with Elizabeth."

"I want to know what's causing this," Elizabeth said. "It's happened twice and I don't think he'll be able to handle a third time."

"I doubt it's the planet," Sheppard said. "I think it has something to do with being away from you."

Elizabeth stared at him, but he knew it was true. She had felt it as well. Ever since they'd found the device neither of them was able to stay away from the other for long. She sighed and stepped into the infirmary.

"Find out if Zelenka learned anything new about the device," she said to John. "I want to know what that thing was for and if we can't turn it off."

"I don't think he's learned anything new. You would have been the first person to know."

Elizabeth glared at him. "Just do it, John. If this thing can kill us, I want to know before it does."

John nodded and headed out of the room. Elizabeth turned her attention back to Carson as he worked on Rodney. She ran a hand through her hair, knowing all she could do now was wait. She went to the other side of the room and sat in a chair. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Elizabeth, wake up," a voice broke through her dreams. She slowly opened her eyes to see Carson hovering above her. Sheepish, she sat up straighter in the chair, looking around at her surroundings. She cleared her throat as she looked at Carson.

"How is he?"

"He's doing much better," Carson said. "He wants to talk to you."

Elizabeth nodded and got to her feet. She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way to Rodney. She smiled when she saw him sitting up in bed, staring at his laptop. Zelenka must have brought it earlier.

"How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, standing beside his bed.

"Much better," he answered as he placed the computer on his lap.

He looked at her and her heart stopped beating only to start again at a more rapid pace. She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it, grateful that he was all right. She didn't want to know what she'd do if something happened to him.

"You had me worried," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "It's becoming a habit."

"I'll try to stop doing that," he smiled and warmth flowed through her.

"What are you working on?" Elizabeth asked, trying to get her mind on something other than her raging hormones.

"The card device," he answered, turning the computer so she could see it. "There's a lot to go through here, but I'm making progress. I found something else interesting about it. The blue lights were not only used to see what the device chose, but gathered data for the device."

"What kind of data?" Elizabeth asked, catching his excitement.

"Vitals mostly," he answered as he pressed some keys. "Wait a minute..."

"What?"

Rodney was silent for a moment, causing anxiety to build within her. What had he found that made him suddenly focused on the laptop? She watched as his eyes scanned the screen and his fingers flew across the keys.

"This is new," he said, looking up at her. "Very new."

He handed her the laptop and pointed to the new data. She read over it, her heart racing. She sat heavily in the chair as she handed the computer back to him.

"It's recording our vitals," Rodney said. "We're test subjects."

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Haven't found that, yet," fingers flew across the keyboard as he spoke. "They recorded tons of information for their little experiment. I activated when I touched it and it chose us."

"Can it kill us?"

Rodney stared at her in surprise. He blinked several times. It was adorable, but she needed the truth.

"Rodney?"

"Yes," he answered, giving her a look that froze her. "If we are separated for more than twenty-four hours we will die. The symptoms of prolonged separation is anxiety, nausea, dizziness, hallucinations and increased heart rate due to panic."

"We've had those," Elizabeth whispered.

"When I was on that planet both times," he said, sinking further into the bed. "Sheppard said I was pale. It must be one of the symptoms, but it's not listed."

"We can't be separated like that again, Rodney. It's too dangerous."

"Guess you're moving in," Rodney said, smiling.

Elizabeth smiled, but shook her head. "I think we're fine if it's not long distances."

"There goes that idea."

"We're not there, yet," she said, placing a hand on his arm. She had no idea he wanted her to move in with him. It was sweet, but she wasn't ready just yet. She was still getting used to being pregnant. She doubted he wanted her waking him up at all hours, making a bee line for the bathroom.

_Course, he hardly sleeps as it is,_ she thought.

"Right," Rodney said, focusing on the screen. "I'll figure out what this thing was for and see if we can't put a stop to it."

"Great idea," she said, squeezing his arm. "I'm sure Carson is ready to have you vacate that bed anyway."

"I'm ready to go even if he doesn't."

Elizabeth smiled and he returned it without looking at her. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him in her arms until the end of time. She didn't want to be without him. It scared her to think this device had the ability to kill them. She didn't want to lose him.

_Stop thinking that!_ She scolded herself as she left the infirmary. _He's not going to die._

The fact he might wouldn't leave her mind. She stood in the middle of the hallway, the image of him falling to the floor just over an hour ago rooting her to the spot. Tears pricked her eyes and she had a hard time stopping them.

"Elizabeth?" Teyla's voice brought her thoughts to a grateful stop.

"Teyla," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you all right?"

Elizabeth laughed without humor. "I just found out more about the device Rodney and I found."

"I take it that it is not good."

"No," Elizabeth said as she headed toward her office. "Rodney learned that if we are separated for more than a day, we could die."

"Why would the Ancestors do such a thing?"

"I don't think it was intentional," she said as she entered the transporter. "I believe it is a side effect to what they were trying to do."

"And you haven't learned what they were experimenting on."

"Only that they used four groups of two and it took them five months. They were successful, what ever it was."

"Rodney will find it," Teyla said as the doors opened for them.

"He's stubborn that way," Elizabeth smiled as they walked down the hallway. "He won't stop until he finds what he's looking for."

Rodney felt eyes upon him. He tried to ignore them, for he felt he was close to discovering what this device was for. He didn't want to stop to deal with some small trival thing. This was much more important, for lives hung in the balance. His in particular.

"Rodney," Carson's voice sounded at the foot of his bed. "Rodney, it's time to go. You've been in that bed for the past two hours. You're fine. Leave."

"Not right now, Carson," he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm on to something."

"You've been onto something ever since Radek gave you that lap top. Take it somewhere else, please. I might need that bed."

"If I take it somewhere else, I might be interrupted for some small infraction in the lab. I can't stop."

He swore he heard Carson's eyes roll, but he didn't bother to check. He scrolled through the notes and information about the device, searching for something that would give him his Eureka moment.

"Rodney," Carson said in a voice that broke no argument.

Rodney glared at the doctor. "What I'm trying to do here, Carson, is save Elizabeth and I. This thing can kill us and I need to find a way to stop it."

"That's all well and good, Rodney, but you have to do it somewhere else."

"Shut up," Rodney said as he turned his attention to the screen.

"Rodney, this is not a hotel…"

"I said be quiet!" Rodney snapped as the computer showed him what he had been searching for. "I think I found it."

"Good for you. Now get out."

Rodney ignored him as his heart sank. "Oh, no."

"What?" Carson asked, coming to stand beside him. "What is it?"

Rodney looked at him, despair setting in. "They were experimenting on relationships. This device is in a sense a love potion."

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, it's not," Rodney's voice broke as realization set in. "Elizabeth's feelings might not be real."

"What about yours?" Carson asked, staring at him.

Rodney closed his eyes, wanting the bed to swallow him. "Mine are real. I know they are, because I loved her before we found that device."

"That's why you felt the effects worse than she did."

He opened his eyes, knowing it was true. The device only increased his desire for Elizabeth. Obviously, it only caused desire in her.

"This can't be happening," he said as he shut down his computer. He didn't want to look at the thing again or that device.

"You still need to stop it," Carson reminded him. "If you're apart like you were today for longer than a day…"

"Yes, I know, Carson! I'm dead," Rodney snapped, glaring at him.

"What do you think will happen to her?"

"Probably nothing, since her feelings aren't real."

"What if they are?"

Rodney stared at him, caught off guard by the question. How could they be? She had never shown any interest in him until the device infected them. He didn't know how to find out if she really loved him. Asking her wasn't the answer.

"I wish I knew," he whispered as he closed the computer. "I wish there was a way to know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rodney left the infirmary feeling worse than when he went in.

_She never really had feelings for me,_ he thought as he stepped into the transporter and hit the section where the lab was located. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes against the rush of emotions flooded him.

The doors opened and Sheppard stood before him.

_Oh, great,_ he pushed past the man and continued down the hallway.

"Nice to see you, too, Rodney," Sheppard said, following him. "I take it your better."

"No," Rodney snapped.

"What happened?"

"Everything happened," he growled as he stepped into the lab. "Go away. I'm busy."

"I can see that."

Sheppard obviously didn't get the hint. It was time to get nasty.

"Look, Colonel," Rodney snarled. "I have better things to do than cater to your whims. I'm sorry, but I can't play soldier right now. Find Teyla or Ronon. I'm sure they'd love to beat you to a pulp."

"What the hell as gotten into you, McKay?"

Rodney glared at the man, dropping his laptop on the table top. He stood in front of Sheppard, folding his arms across his chest.

"You want to know, Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," Sheppard answered, taking a step back.

Rodney picked up the card device. "I just found out that this little device was used like Love Potion Number Nine! Elizabeth only has feelings for me because of this thing."

He tossed the card onto the table hard enough to break it. He wished he had, but it was the answer to finding out how to bring to an end what it had done.

"I'm sure her feelings are real, Rodney," Sheppard tried to soothe. "Maybe it just brought them to the surface."

He glowered at the man, wanting to hit him for being reasonable. He opened his laptop, turning it on.

"I have to reverse it," he said as the computer booted. "It can kill us if we're separated for longer than a day."

"That's why you passed out twice," Sheppard said, his voice full of concern. "You can't leave Atlantis."

"I can't go far," Rodney corrected. "A nearby planet is fine, but I can't go as far as that jungle again. Not until I undo this."

"Well, then I'll leave you to it."

"Oh, thank you so much," Rodney stated. He opened the files on the device and scrolled through the information.

"You do know she cares about you," Sheppard said.

Rodney bit back the retort he wanted to say. He sighed and looked at Sheppard. He knew John was right, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"I know," he said, leaning against the table. "At one time, it was enough. Now, I want it to be more."

"You love her," Sheppard stepped closer to him. "How do you know it's not because of that device?"

Rodney stared at him, folding his arms across his chest. "Because I know, Sheppard. I've always felt something for her. If anything, the device only gave me the courage to actually go after her."

Sheppard smiled as if he didn't believe a word. Rodney didn't care. He knew in his heart what the truth was.

"I love her and this device isn't going to take it away."

"I believe you, Rodney, but don't be disappointed if you fix it and all the feelings you had aren't there anymore."

"It won't come to that," Rodney turned his attention back to the database.

"Good luck then."

"I'll need it."

Elizabeth made her way to the mess hall, her stomach rumbling. She stepped through the doors and almost ran into John. She sidestepped him just in time.

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Elizabeth," John followed her as she grabbed a tray. "Rodney figured out what that device was for."

Elizabeth stopped and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "He hasn't told me."

"I know why," he said as he led her out of people's way.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, not liking the tone in his voice.

John looked around to make sure no one was around them. He looked at her, an expression of worry on his face. A sense of dread washed over her. She braced herself for what was surely bad news.

"The Ancients used the device as some kind of love potion," John said.

"You're kidding me?" Elizabeth blurted. "It was used to make people fall in love?"

"Yep," Sheppard placed his hands in his pockets. "He believes what ever you feel for him is because of the device."

Elizabeth stared at him, not believing what he said. She shook her head, running a hand through her hair. It couldn't be true. These feelings were too strong to be anything, but real. She was having his baby! You couldn't get much more real that that.

"Maybe he read it wrong," she said, trying to put her fears to rest. Her heart beat in her chest, threatening to burst. How could this happen?

"Rodney read something wrong? I don't think so. He was as upset about it as you."

"I know what I feel for him, John," Elizabeth said. "Nothing is going to change that."

"He's looking for a way to stop what's happening to you," John said, changing the subject. "He thinks he can reverse it."

"He'll find it," she said.

"Until then, he'll probably avoid you," John sighed.

"That's not going to happen," Elizabeth made her way back to the serving line. "I refuse to let him hide from me. I'll convince him it's real."

"So, you'll talk to him?"

"I'll do more than that," she said, smiling at John.

John stopped, raising his hands. "I don't want to know."

Elizabeth smiled wider as John turned to leave. She grabbed two trays and placed food upon them. She knew Rodney well enough to know he was probably due to eat, but wouldn't. Bringing him food was a great excuse to talk to him.

_I have to convince him I truly love him,_ she thought as she headed out of the mess hall. _For both our sakes._

She didn't want to lose him, because his insecurities had a hold of him. If Tatiana was right about Rodney being the one, then she wasn't about to let him go.

"Dr. Weir," Tatiana headed toward her, a smile in her eyes. "Have you seen John?"

"He was in the mess hall a moment ago," Elizabeth answered.

Tatiana looked at the two trays and Elizabeth's faced warmed.

"I see you're going to visit Rodney," she said as if it was something Elizabeth did every day.

"Yeah, I thought I'd cheer him up."

Tatiana stared at her, brown eyes bore into her. Elizabeth felt as if she had been caught telling a secret she shouldn't have. She looked away, not wanting to be under such scrutiny.

"He's not feeling well?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat, wondering what the other woman knew. "No, he's not. He discovered something that isn't sitting well with him."

"I hope you can help him. He needs you."

"I wouldn't go that far," Elizabeth knew she had to be blushing. Her face burned with the way the conversation had taken.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Dr. Weir," Tatiana continued. "He loved you and I'd hate to see what would happen to him if you weren't here."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. I need to convince him that I love him. He believes that this device he's working on is the reason I have feelings for him."

"But you know it's not."

"I don't know. I know what I feel and I doubt a device can cause it."

Tatiana shrugged and took one of the trays, which Elizabeth was grateful for. She led the way to the transporter.

"There's a side effect to the device," Elizabeth said as the transporter doors opened. "If we're apart for more than a day, we get sick. He's already passed out twice. He's afraid it might kill him the next time. John said Rodney's looking for a way to turn the device off."

"Even if it means you won't feel anything for him anymore?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "These feelings weren't because of a device. I think it's something more. I believe it just brought what I already felt for him to the surface."

"You're going to let him know?" Tatiana asked as they stepped into the corridor.

"Yes. He needs to know."

They made their way to the lab, but Elizabeth had the feeling it would take more than her opinion to convince Rodney otherwise. She hoped she was strong enough to battle his insecurities and stubbornness.

The lab was silent as the two stepped in. Elizabeth spotted Rodney working on two computers. She smiled slightly, knowing he probably wouldn't even sleep until he found a way to stop the effects. She stood behind him, clearing her throat.

Rodney turned, startled by the interruption. He looked at her then Tatiana. His blue eyes focused back on her and she felt a wave of warmth flow through her. It covered her entire body and she wished they were alone.

"I knew you wouldn't eat, so I brought you lunch," she said, covering her sudden desire by placing the tray on the table.

"You didn't need to do that," he said, turning back to the computer. "I would have gotten something eventually."

"No you wouldn't, Rodney," she said, knowing what he was doing. She was about to let him hide from her. "You would have dropped from hypoglycemia and you know it."

Rodney sighed and pushed away from the computers. He picked up the tray and headed to a less cluttered table. Elizabeth followed him, tray in hand. She sat across from him, watching him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm still searching," he said, pushing his fork around the food. "I suppose Sheppard told you what I learned."

"Yes," Elizabeth said softly. She reached across the small space and touched his arm.

He looked up at her. Her heart sank at the pain in his blue eyes. She wanted more than anything to take it away, but it would take more than a few words to do it. She squeezed his arm.

"It's not real," he whispered. "What you feel for me isn't real."

"Rodney," she said, her heart breaking.

Rodney shook his head. "Don't say it, Elizabeth. It's just the device talking. Once I figure out how to turn it off, we'll go back to normal."

Elizabeth stood and went around the table. Anger and fear sent her quickly to his side. She grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"You're telling me that's not real?" she demanded, keeping his hand there when he tried to pull away. "You're saying the device created this?"

She saw the panic in his eyes and she released his hand. She sighed and went back to her seat. She placed her head in her hands, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. She had to get through to him. She loved him and it didn't have anything to do with the device.

"The baby's real," he said. "What I feel for you is real."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. He loved her? She sat up straighter, clearing her throat. "What makes you think your feelings aren't real?"

"Because I've had them before the device," he answered. "It's also the reason I feel everything more acutely. The reason I pass out if we're apart for more than a day."

"I feel it, too, Rodney," she said, looking him in the eyes. "I get sick when you're away."

"I pass out," he said, his old self returning. "If I don't stop this, I'll die next time."

"There won't be a next time," Elizabeth said. "I'm not going to let you go that far again."

Rodney shook his head. "I wouldn't doubt it, but I'm not leaving until I find a way to turn it off."

"What about me, Rodney? What about us?"

He glanced away and she knew she hit a sore spot. She sighed and reached out to take his hand in hers. He looked at her and it was all she could do not to take him in his arms.

"I'll still love you, Elizabeth," he said, his voice cracking. "I'll help you raise the baby. I care about you too much to act as if nothing happened."

She smiled, squeezing his hand. Right there was proof enough she had to convince him she loved him. He was too precious to her to let him believe it was only the device creating these emotions. There had to be a way that he would believe.

"I know, Rodney," she said. "I'll be here for you."

Rodney smiled, causing her heart to skip a beat. She loved his smile and wished he'd do it more often.

The two ate in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Rodney, Elizabeth, I hope you're done eating," John's voice spoke in their ears. "I need to discuss something with you."

Rodney stared at Elizabeth, wondering what in the world could be so important to interrupt lunch.

"We'll be right there, John," Elizabeth said, standing.

"When did he start bossing you around?" Rodney asked, getting to his feet. "I thought it was the other way around."

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, sending liquid fire to his groin. He fought it down, knowing she would never really return his attentions. It was times like this he wished he wasn't a genius. Maybe then he would still be blissfully unaware that Elizabeth's feelings were manufactured by the Ancients.

"It sounds urgent," Elizabeth answered as she headed for the door. "I want to know what he's up to."

Rodney grumbled as he hurried after Elizabeth. He allowed himself a brief look at her backside before he shook himself back to reality.

_Get a grip, McKay,_ he chastised himself. _After you turn that thing off, she won't have these feelings anymore._ _You'll have to get yourself under control._

He didn't want to end it, but he knew he couldn't allow the device to manipulate them any further. Elizabeth had to have her real feelings back. He also had the save them before the thing killed either one of them.

_Kill me more likely._

Sheppard waited for them in the briefing room, Tatiana by his side. Rodney envied them. Their emotions and feelings for each other were real.

"So what is so important you had to interrupt our lunch?" Rodney asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Sheppard and Tatiana stared at each other as id deciding who was to speak first. Rodney sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"I have work to do, so will one of you talk."

Rodney sensed Elizabeth's eyes on him. He knew what she must be thinking, but he didn't care. It was better than letting everyone know his world was crashing down around him.

"Tatiana just let me know that back on her planet is something that could help us against the Wraith."

"Oh, really?" Rodney snapped. "And she is just now coming around to tell us this?"

"It slipped my mind and you only wanted to trade for the fruit trees," Tatiana stated. "You never mentioned fighting the Wraith."

Rodney glared at Sheppard, who only shrugged as if it had slipped his mind to ask. Rodney tossed his hands up and was about to leave when Elizabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, her green eyes imploring him to stay. His resolve fell away and he sighed. He never could deny her anything.

"What and where is it?" Rodney asked, turning his glare to the red-head.

Tatiana looked away, clearing her throat as if she were nervous. Good, maybe it would teach her a lesson about making him angry. It wasn't a good idea to interrupt a hypoglycemic's meal.

"It's a mile from their town," Sheppard said, his voice on the edge of rising. Obviously it wasn't a good idea to be angry at Tatiana. "She'll show us where it is."

"In the middle of a blizzard?"

"It has been weeks, McKay," Sheppard snapped. "I'm sure the blizzard is gone by now. We find it and retrieve it."

"And I spend all my time trying to figure out what's on it. At the same time, I work on trying to reverse the effects of the device. And people wonder why I never sleep."

"Oh, come off it, McKay. You enjoy it and you know it. It's not like you're ever bored."

"Fine," Rodney growled. "When do we leave?"

Sheppard smiled and he didn't like the look of that grin. "Now."

"Right, figures."

Sheppard and Tatiana left the room, leaving Rodney alone with Elizabeth. He looked at her, wanting to take her in his arms and finished what they started in his quarters. He knew it wouldn't be right, knowing what he did now. He leaned against the table, wishing this was all a dream and Elizabeth really did love him.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, letting the warmth of her hand pour over him. "How can I be all right when I know the truth?"

"Rodney, we've been through this," she said, sitting beside him. "What I feel for you has nothing to do with the device."

"How can I be sure?" He asked, looking at her. Her green eyes told him everything, but it could all be a lie. "The only way to know is to turn off the device."

"Then turn it off, Rodney," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Turn it off and find out."

Rodney couldn't hold back anymore. He turned to face her, taking her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes, his heart racing. He pressed his lips to hers, feelings the familiar sensations flowing through him. He moaned into the kiss as she parted her lips. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as their tongues dueled.

"McKay, hurry up!" Sheppard's voice poured cold water over Rodney's flaming emotions.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled, reluctantly pulling away from Elizabeth. He tapped his earpiece, glaring at the wall. "I'll be there!"

"Get your gear and let's go. The others are getting impatient."

Rodney grumbled unpleasant words as he stomped out of the briefing room.

"Be careful, Rodney," Elizabeth said, hurrying behind him.

"I will," he said, heading to gather what he needed.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: These Dreams

**Chapter Fourteen**

The snow came down in large fluffy flakes, but it wasn't the blizzard he had been expecting. Still, he pulled the hood of his dark blue parka tight against his head. He wasn't going to take a chance he might catch a cold. He was miserable enough.

The snow buried his feet in its coldness. He grumbled as he followed the others after Tatiana. He hoped whatever this thing was would be worth it. Sheppard wouldn't hear the end of it if they came all this way and froze to death for nothing.

_He'd get more than an earful from me,_ Rodney yanked his foot out of the snow. _Oh, boy will he get more._

"Here comes our guide," Tatiana said, pointing toward a figure coming toward them.

"I thought you knew were it was," Rodney said.

"I know someone who knows where it is," Tatiana said, causing Rodney to roll his eyes.

Tatiana stepped toward the man, embracing him in a hug. The man resembled a black bear with all the fur he wore. The man turned toward them, a smile on his face. Rodney shivered, not liking the smile. It was more like a snake smiled at him.

"This is Craven," Tatiana said. "He is my mother's brother. He will lead us."

"We should reach it before the snow gets worse," Craven said.

"That would be great," Rodney snapped.

"Don't start, McKay!" Sheppard warned. "I'm not above knocking you into the snow."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He wanted to get this over with and be back in Atlantis. The sooner he got this thing and figured it out, the sooner he could figure out how to turn the love potion off.

The wind picked up, tossing snow in his face. He groaned, wrapping his arms around his mid-section, trying to keep warm. If he caught a cold from this little outing, he was going to kill Sheppard.

"It's through the forest," Craven said, drawing their attention to the evergreen forest up ahead.

"Oh, good," Rodney said. "The light at the end of the tunnel."

"McKay, I'm warning you."

"I have every right to complain," Rodney snapped. "You dragged me to this frozen wasteland!"

Sheppard spun around and headed toward him, but Tatiana grabbed his arm.

"Leave him alone, John," she said, her voice barely traveling on the wind. "He's hurting."

"I'll hurt him even more if he doesn't shut up."

"Like you could hurt me any more than I already do. I'd take it as a relief!"

Sheppard glared at him, but Rodney didn't back down. Being knocked out would be a great release from what he felt, not to mention the cold. He folded his arms across his chest, daring the man to do something.

"Come on, then," Sheppard growled. He turned, heading toward the forest.

"You got lucky," Teyla whispered to him as they followed.

"I wouldn't call it luck," Rodney said. "I wouldn't be much help face down in the snow."

"Why are you trying to start something with John anyway?"

Rodney looked at Teyla, seeing the concern in her eyes. He sighed, concentrating on not stumbling in the deep snow.

"The device Elizabeth and I found last month," he said. "I found out what it was for."

"And it is not good news."

"No, it's not. The Ancients were experimenting with a way to make people fall in love."

"Oh, Rodney," Teyla said, placing a hand on his arm.

"What ever Elizabeth feels for me is only because of that device."

"And you're going to turn it off."

"I have to," Rodney sighed. "It has deadly side effects if we're apart for more than a day."

"I'm sorry," Teyla whispered, squeezing his arm.

"Not as much as I am," Rodney's voice cracked and he cleared his throat to cover it.

The wind whistled through the trees, sending more snow pouring down upon them. Rodney grumbled as he trudged through the forest.

_At least the snow isn't as deep in here,_ he thought.

The wind howled sending Rodney deeper into his parka. He glared at the snow falling around him. He debated picking up his pace just to get this over with.

_I'd probably stumble over a tree root with all this snow. _

"How far is this thing again?" Rodney asked, blinking back the snow in his eyes.

"Right here," Craven said.

Rodney looked up to see Craven, Tatiana, Ronon, and John standing at the edge of the forest. He sighed in relief and jogged the rest of the way. He pulled out his detector, turning it on as he caught up with the others.

"This should make it worth your while," Sheppard said as he stepped aside to let Rodney take a look.

"I'll be the judge of that," he looked up from the detector and stopped. Before him was a large clearing covered in pristine snow. In the center of the meadow was a gray tower rising high into the sky. Rodney stared at the tower in amazement.

"Rodney," Sheppard nudged him in the shoulder. "Rodney, what is it?"

Rodney blinked, shook his head, and looked at his detector. "I'm picking up energy readings from that tower."

"Let's check it out," Sheppard led the way into the clearing.

"You think it'll actually help us against the Wraith?" Rodney asked Craven.

"I have only been inside once," the man said. "I saw large rooms filled with machines."

"Computers," he corrected as they neared the tower. "They might tell us what this tower was used for."

"I'll look forward to it."

Rodney stared at him, but he only smiled. He narrowed his eyes, turning his attention back to the device in his hands.

"How do you open this?" Sheppard asked, standing at the foot of the tower.

Rodney noticed the tower didn't have a door, much less signs that anything opened. He looked around, searching for a lever or something which would open a secret entrance.

"With this?" Tatiana moved toward the first stump Rodney had seen on this planet. She pressed her palm against the top and Rodney heard a click. The sound of stone against ground came from his left. A hole formed in the ground in front of the tower.

"Well, that's interesting," Sheppard said, turning on the light to his P-90. He led the way into the opening in the ground, Rodney following.

"The readings are getting stronger," Rodney said, carefully walking down the steps.

The further down they went, the warmer it became. It was a respite from the bone-chilling cold and Rodney welcomed it. Consoles were scattered around the room, illuminated by the flashlights.

"This is the place," he said, turning off his detector. He removed his parka, placing it on the nearest console.

"Can you get the lights on?" Sheppard asked focusing his flashlight on the console Rodney stood over.

"That's what I'm doing now," he said, hooking up his computer. "Shouldn't take long."

"Good. I don't like searching a place in the dark."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but he had the lights on in little time. He blinked back the brightness then went to work on finding what the tower was used for.

"Teyla, Ronon, you're with me," Sheppard said, walking away from the console. "We're going to do some exploring."

Rodney continued to work on the computer, barely noticing the eyes upon him. He brought up the tower's database, smiling at his find.

"You learned something?" Craven asked, standing beside him.

"The database for this tower," Rodney said, not looking from the screen. "This was a secret base for experimenting on how to defeat the Wraith. I just need to find what they were experimenting with and see if we can't duplicate it."

"I'm glad I could be of some help," Craven said and walked away to look at another console.

"Thanks," Rodney said, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"I can be of some more help," Tatiana said, stepping closer to him.

He looked up in surprise. "More help?"

"Help with your pain," she said, placing her hands on the edge of the console. "I had a talk with Dr. Weir. I know about the device."

Rodney narrowed his eyes and turned away. "You can't help me there. Just go away and let me work."

"Dr. Weir does not believe the device caused her to have those feelings," Tatiana continued as if he hadn't said a word. "Don't you think she would know her own feelings?"

Rodney glared at the computer, wishing the woman would leave him alone. He didn't need this now. He needed to focus and thinking about Elizabeth's real emotions wasn't about to help.

"I'm not saying anything to the contrary. I just don't think the emotions she has towards me are real."

"She does."

Rodney shook his head, trying to focus on the computer. He barely read the words scrolling before him. All he thought about was Elizabeth. He wanted her to love him. He wanted it to be real, but he knew better.

"I need to focus here," he said, turning his glare to her. "Do you mind?"

"You're going to deny what she feels because of what you've learned about the device?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and turned to face her. He folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not denying her feelings," he said. "I just know what she feels for me is not real. The device was created to make people fall in love. It infected us when I turned it on by touching it."

"How do you know you're feelings for her aren't real?" Tatiana asked, not backing down from his glare.

"Because I was in love with her before the device," he answered.

Tatiana's eyes widened and she took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"That makes two of us," he said, turning back to the computer.

"What have you found, McKay?" Sheppard asked, returning with Teyla and Ronon.

"You first," Rodney said, not looking up from his computer.

"More rooms like this," Sheppard said, coming to stand beside him.

Rodney sighed, knowing he wasn't about to get much further. "From what I could learn so far, they were developing a new weapon. I can copy these files to my computer and study them more back at Atlantis."

"So where is this weapon?" Ronon asked.

"If they built it, it should be here."

"Unless they built it somewhere else," Sheppard said.

"Or didn't get the chance to build it," Ronon put in.

"We can debate this all day, but I want to go home," Rodney snapped. "Let me download this and get out of here."

"Someone's cranky," Sheppard said.

Rodney rolled his eyes and typed on the keys. He watched as the data transferred to his hard drive. Thoughts of Elizabeth drifted to the front of his mind and he closed his eyes. Images of her smile flashed before him. Memories of their love making burned behind his eyes. To know that none of it was real tormented him.

"Are you all right?" Sheppard asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Rodney said, clearing his throat. "Download's done."

"Good. Let's get out of here."

Rodney disconnected his laptop from the Ancient computer and followed after the others.

The snow had stopped falling much to Rodney's relief. That relief was quickly smothered by the chill in the air, made colder by the breeze. Rodney shivered, putting his parka back on.

"I hate the cold," he grumbled.

"This from someone from Canada," Sheppard remarked.

"Oh, very funny," Rodney said between clinched teeth.

"What is Canada?" Tatiana asked.

"It's a country known for extremely cold weather."

Rodney rolled his eyes, gathering his parka tightly around him. He felt a cold coming on and he sniffed. He decided to keep his grumbling to himself else give Sheppard some more ammo to make fun of him with.

_I'm going to make a mug of hot chocolate when I get back,_ he thought as he trudged through the deep snow. _Then wrap myself in a warm blanket and stay in bed._

He knew it would make things better if Elizabeth was with him. He closed his eyes and pictured her there, both of them wrapped in a thick blanket. He smiled as he imagined the conversations they'd have. His heart raced as he imagined kissing her, everything forgotten around them.

_Elizabeth,_ Rodney thought, his heart aching. _I wished you truly loved me._

They arrived at the DHD much to Rodney's relief. He made his way toward it.

"Don't move," Craven said, stopping Rodney from dialing.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Craven, a primitive pistol in his hand. Rodney groaned, knowing it was too easy.

"What is this?" Tatiana asked, surprised at the betrayal of her uncle. "What are you doing?"

"I knew these people were good for something the moment I heard about them," Craven said, his snake like smile wide. "I'm going to take that thing there and sell it to someone in need of it."

"We're in need of it," Rodney said. "Besides, I need to find the plans for the weapon first."

"We're not giving you anything," Sheppard said, aiming his P-90 at Craven. "It's ours fair and square."

"It was on my planet, therefore it is mine," Craven said, "Hand it over and no one gets hurt."

"You can't do this, Craven," Tatiana said, reaching for Craven's gun.

"I can do what ever I want," Craven said, pushing Tatiana to the ground. "Give me the computer as you call it."

"No," Rodney growled. "We're getting off this freezer of a planet with the plans."

"I'd thought you'd be more reasonable than this," Craven said, aiming his gun at Rodney. "I guess I was wrong."

"McKay!" Sheppard jumped in front of him as the gun went off.

Rodney winced as Sheppard fell to the ground, his shoulder bleeding. He knelt beside John as Tatiana rushed toward them.

"John!" Tatiana shouted, kneeling beside him.

"He's all right," Rodney said. "I'll dial the gate."

Rodney stood only to duck as gunfire sounded all round him. He looked up and saw Teyla on the ground unconscious. Craven dodged Ronon's gunfire, returning his own.

"Looks like they might need some help," Rodney said, pulling out his 9mm. "Dial the gate and get back to Atlantis."

"Rodney," Tatiana shouted as Rodney moved to check on Teyla.

Teyla lay on her back, but he didn't see any blood or gunshot wounds. Obviously, she was knocked unconscious. He checked for a pulse to be sure and sighed in relief. He looked up and saw Ronon lying on his stomach, aiming his gun toward Craven.

Rodney aimed in the same direction and squeezed the trigger. He dived for the snow as bullets flew by his head.

"Give up!" Ronon shouted. "We have you outnumbered."

"Not until I get that computer," Craven shouted back, firing his gun.

"How many bullets does that gun hold?" Rodney asked. He moved closer, firing as he went.

"Will you get back, McKay," Ronon said.

"Tatiana and Sheppard made it through the gate," Rodney said. "We should fall back and do the same."

"Fine by me," Ronon said and moved to get Teyla.

Rodney covered him, wishing he had brought his P-90. He never thought he'd be in a shoot out on this planet. The slowly increasing snowfall made it difficult to aim. Lying on the cold snow wasn't a picnic either. The wetness seeped into his clothes.

"I am so getting a cold," he griped as he squeezed off some more rounds. "Are you there?"

Rodney looked back to see Ronon carry Teyla through the gate. "About time."

He climbed to his feet, the gate in sight. He ran firing as he went.

"No!" Craven shouted. "You're not leaving."

Rodney reached the DHD and ran out of bullets. He groaned, seriously wishing he had brought his P-90. He saw Craven racing across the snow. Bullets hit the DHD, causing Rodney to jump.

"This isn't my day," he grumbled as he raced toward the gate.

"No!" Craven fired off his weapon.

Pain shot through Rodney's shoulder. He cried out as he spun around, landing on his back. He blinked against the pain, forcing himself to get to his feet. He rose to a sitting position when a bullet hit the snow beside him. He froze, his heart racing.

"Don't move," Craven said, aiming the gun at him. "I have to more bullets left. Don't make me use them."

Rodney lifted his hands in surrender. The gate shut down behind him. He closed his eyes in defeat.

"This is so not my day," he whispered.

"No, it isn't," Craven said.

Blinding pain slammed into him before darkness took over.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: These Dreams

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rodney woke to a sharp pain in his shoulder. He grimaced at the ache and tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Craven's voice came to his ears. "I was able to remove the bullet, but you're going to feel the pain."

Rodney opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room. His gaze took in a thatched room and wooden walls. A window on the far side of the room across from him let him know it was spring. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Where am I?"

"Trylia in the village of Valbridge," Craven answered.

"I thought you're people never left your planet," Rodney said, glaring at the man.

Craven smiled and knelt beside him. "Unlike my people, I'm not afraid to venture out of the town. There are wonders beyond our world that they are only beginning to dream about. I've traded with these Trylians for two years. They will pay handsomely for this computer and what it holds."

"They'll never be able to understand what they're looking at," Rodney sneered. "And nether will you."

Craven smiled, holding up a stack of brown papers. "That's where you come in. You will find those files again and copy them on these papers in language they will understand."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll die. Slowly," Craven said. "And I wouldn't worry about your friends. They have no reason to think you're alive. I left no trace of either of us on my planet."

Rodney closed his eyes as thoughts of Elizabeth raced through his mind. He wanted to see her again, even if she didn't really love him. He knew she wouldn't give up searching for him, even if it was just to bring back his body.

"You don't know us very well," he said. "We don't leave anyone behind."

"They don't know where you are," Craven said. "They'll give up when they realize it is futile to keep searching for you."

Rodney shook his head. "We'll see."

"In the meantime, turn this thing on and get to work," Craven said, dropping the laptop on Rodney's stomach.

"Get back to that planet and find him," Elizabeth said, staring at those around her in the briefing room. John still recovered in the infirmary, so she'd asked Lorne to sit in on the meeting.

"He might not be on the planet," Tatiana said, causing a trickle of fear to form in Elizabeth. "Craven sounded like he wanted to sell the information to others."

"And to do that he needed to leave the planet," Elizabeth finished. She sat down, her head in her hands.

"I did not know my uncle traded with anyone, let alone on another planet," Tatiana said.

"There is no telling where he might have taken Rodney, if they are not on Tatiana's planet," Teyla put in.

Elizabeth sighed as the knot of fear grew in her stomach. She knew there were thousands of possible gate addresses from one DHD. She didn't want to go through them all in hopes of finding him. An idea came to her.

"You have not used the gate in awhile?" Elizabeth said.

"The gate has not been used in centuries," Tatiana said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Get Zelenka and get the addresses from the DHD. Any addresses not from Atlantis will be those Craven used."

"Let's hope it is not too late," Teyla said. "Craven might have taken Dr. McKay to a planet too far away."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, knowing Teyla was right. If that was true, Rodney might be feeling the side effects right now. She ran a hand through her hair, knowing she'd feel them soon enough.

"Then hurry," she said. "The sooner you find him, the better it will be for both of us."

Teyla nodded and led the group out of the briefing room. Elizabeth sighed as the fear bubbled in her stomach.

Rodney sat up in the rickety bed trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. He stared at the information on his computer screen, writing down the plans for a weapon on the brown sheets of paper.

_I doubt these people even have the materials to build this, _he thought. _Craven is wasting their time._

Then again Craven could bring the materials to them. If he was able to find some.

What he needed to concentrate on was finding a way to escape. Craven left him for short amounts of time, probably to find people interested in this weapon. Rodney should be able to leave the house without anyone noticing.

He looked up from the screen, his gaze sliding toward the door. Voices came from outside. He listened intently, but neither voice was Craven. If he hurried, he could escape this place and find the nearest gate.

"Here goes nothing," Rodney said as he placed the laptop on the bed. He flung the covers aside, wincing as the movement caused pain. He pushed himself to his feet. The harsh wooden floor rough against his skin.

Rodney found the pile of clothes against the far wall. Grumbling, he pulled them on as fast as he could. He looked around for his gun, rolling his eyes when it wasn't there.

"Great," he headed back to the bed, picking up his laptop and the brown papers. No since in letting Craven have what little information he wrote.

Dizziness over came him then. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed against the wave. His heart raced as dread filled him. This wasn't a reaction to hunger, this was worse.

"Oh, no," he whispered as an ache of longing built inside him. He ran a hand through his hair and found it was wet. He looked at his wet shaking hand as nausea flowed through him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. _It could just be from lack of food._ Rodney told himself, but he knew it wasn't.

"I have to get out of here," Rodney said, picking up his computer and papers. He hoped it wasn't a long way to the gate. He'd hate to be on this planet when the effects overwhelmed him.

Rodney peeked through the door, looking both ways from Craven. Relief washed over him when he saw the way was clear.

"Let's go," he whispered and dashed out of the building. He headed toward what he hoped was the way out of town. Knowing his luck, it would be straight into Craven's grasp.

He ignored the strange stares as he hurried through the village. He nearly ran into a horse drawn cart, but he stepped to the side in time. The man yelled at him, but he didn't hear as he made his way toward freedom.

Images of Elizabeth flashed before his eyes and the ache grew stronger. He had no idea where this planet was in the galaxy, but he hoped he was able to dial Atlantis. This was worse than before and he knew it would kill him if he didn't get back to Elizabeth.

A forest loomed up ahead. He picked up his pace, hoping the gate was on the other side. His vision had become blurry and a wave of dizziness stopped him in his tracks. He breathed heavily as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked, trying to clear his eyesight.

"McKay!" A voice startled him.

He spun around and his vision cleared then. He groaned as Craven ran up to him. He shook his head and hurried toward the forest. He wasn't going to let Craven take him prisoner a second time.

"The gate isn't that way, McKay!" Craven shouted at him.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Rodney grumbled. Nausea rolled up inside him, causing him to fall to his knees. He coughed, trying to keep from throwing up.

"Running obviously isn't your strong suit," Craven said, a smile in his voice.

Rodney glared up at him, but he was only a blurry blob. He groaned, wanting to lie on the ground and let the effects take over him. It was preferably better than being this man's prisoner.

"You're awfully pale," Craven said. "You should eat something."

He tossed a piece of fruit at Rodney. It landed in his lap, avoiding the dirt. The green fruit only caused his nausea to rise up again. He fought it down as he picked up the fruit and bit into it. He knew it wouldn't help, but it might relieve the nausea.

"Now, get up. I'm taking you back," Craven said, aiming the gun at him.

Rodney glared at him, but climbed to his feet. Dizziness washed over him, nearly causing him to fall. He held his head, closing his eyes until the wave passed.

"What is wrong with you?" Craven asked, grabbing his uninjured shoulder. "You act like you're sick."

"I'm not acting," Rodney growled, jerking his shoulder out of the man's grip. He picked up his computer and the papers, fighting back the nausea.

"What ever it is, it's not going to prevent you from working," Craven said, pushing him back toward the village.

Rodney stumbled, but he caught his balance. He wished he wasn't feeling like this, and then maybe he could teach this idiot a thing or two. He also wished he had his gun.

"I found a buyer for those plans," Craven said. "Once you finish writing them up, I'll sell them."

"Then I can go?" Rodney asked, knowing that wouldn't happen. He'd probably be dead before he even finished.

"Of course," Craven said, pushing him once again.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Rodney snapped. "You want me to run?"

"You are a cranky one."

"So I've heard," Rodney rolled his eyes, then wished he hadn't when a wave of dizziness came over him. He shook his head to clear it, but it only made it worse. He groaned, closing his eyes.

"Move it, McKay."

Rodney jogged a couple of steps just to keep Craven from pushing him. He wanted to lie down and stop this dizziness and nausea. He wanted to see Elizabeth again, hold her again. He had never been away from her for this long and it was killing him.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as he entered the village.

Luckily, Craven's house wasn't far. Rodney stumbled inside and lied down on the bed. His computer slid to the floor as Craven entered.

"I'll give you a moment to rest," Craven said as he closed the door. "Then I want you to finish."

Rodney stared at the ceiling, his heart racing. He doubted he would be able to finish transcribing the plans. The longing for Elizabeth was unbearable as was the headache that formed the moment he entered the house. He closed his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to see her again.

Elizabeth paced her office, waiting for the away team to return. They had been gone an hour, but it felt like five. She ran a hand through her hair. She stared at it when it came away wet.

"Rodney," she whispered, closing her eyes. She was shaky, but she couldn't sit down. She longed for Rodney to return, but she feared it might be too late. If she felt like this, it was worse for him. She tried to force the dark thoughts from her mind, but they returned stronger than before.

"Offworld activation!"

"Finally," Elizabeth said as she headed into the control room.

"It's Teyla," Chuck said.

"Let them in," she said as she raced down the steps. She hoped they had good news to report.

Lorne stepped through the gate first, followed by Teyla and Zelenka.

"Did you get them?" Elizabeth asked, eager for the news.

"We got them," Zelenka said. "I need to analyze it and see how many addresses are in storage."

"Then we can see where they went," Elizabeth said.

"It should take an hour, hopefully," Zelenka hurried toward the lab.

Elizabeth sighed as Teyla came up to her. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the other woman.

"Are you all right?" Teyla asked as the two walked back up to Elizabeth's office.

"Not really," she answered. "I'm feeling those side effects."

"Rodney told me about them," Teyla said as Elizabeth sat at her desk. "He said he feels them worse."

Elizabeth nodded. "He's passed out twice before. He believes it will kill him this time."

"Then we have to find him before that happens."

"I think an hour might be too late," she said, her heart sinking. "It feels as if he's slipping away."

"Don't think like that," Teyla said, coming to stand beside her. "We'll find him and bring him back alive."

Tears pricked Elizabeth's eyes and placed her head in her hands to stop them. She had to be strong, for both their sakes. She had to believe they'd find him alive. She had to believe she would see him again. It was all that kept her sane as the side effects tormented her.

"I can't lose him," she whispered as she stared at the gate below. "I can't bear to be without him."

"Concentrate on the knowledge that you will see him again," Teyla said, stroking Elizabeth's back.

"He's too stubborn to let something like this get to him," Elizabeth said, resting her chin on her clinched hands. "He's been through worse and survived."

"Focus on that."

"I'll have to," Elizabeth sighed. "Otherwise, I'll be a wreck with these side effects."

"I'll bring you something to eat," Teyla left the office.

Elizabeth stared at the open door, thoughts of Rodney vying for dominance in her head. She closed her eyes and focused on one memory. She smiled as the moment she first met him came to her mind. She focused on it and the nausea slowly left her.

When Teyla returned with lunch, Elizabeth felt better. She dug into her meal.

"You seem better," Teyla remarked with a smile.

"I thought of the first time I saw Rodney," Elizabeth took a sip of water. "The nausea I was feeling went away."

"Wonderful," Teyla said. "Was he anything like he is now?"

"Worse," Elizabeth said laughing. "We warmed up to each other eventually, though."

"He does take some getting used to," Teyla said.

"That he does," Elizabeth smiled as the tension eased from her body. The shakiness was still there, but she was no longer dizzy. She sighed in relief and hoped Rodney was all right.

"Dr. Weir," Zelenka's voice came to her ear.

"Go ahead," Elizabeth said, her heart racing.

"I was able to find an address that Craven used several times. In fact, it was the last address dialed."

"Thank you, Radek. Bring it up here. Elizabeth out."

"He found the address?"

"He found Rodney."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: These Dreams

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rodney lied in the bed, breathing hard as he fought the pain that had overwhelmed him. It had come out of nowhere and rendered him helpless. He opened his eyes as Craven hovered over him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Craven asked. "This had better not be some ruse."

Rodney shook his head as sweat trickled into his eyes. "I don't think I could fake this much pain."

"Don't move. I'll get someone to help."

"As if I could move," Rodney said between gasps. He closed his eyes as the door slammed, signaling Craven's departure.

Images of Elizabeth floated in his mind. He focused on one vision of her smiling. He held onto that moment and the pain slowly eased in his chest.

His eyes flew open as the door banged against the wall. His gaze fell on Craven and a woman entered the house. The woman had long graying black hair and wore a brown dress.

_Oh, great,_ Rodney thought as the woman knelt beside him. _A voodoo queen._

The woman's youthful green eyes looked him over. Her hands hovered over his body, moving with her eyes. Her eyes reminded him of Elizabeth and the ache returned. He closed his eyes, moaning as he tried to focus on a memory.

"He is in pain," the woman said, her voice youthful. "He is under the effects of a spell."

"Not a spell," Rodney gasped, glaring at the woman. "Ancient technology."

The woman stared at him as if he were insane. She stood and faced Craven.

"He is dying," the woman said and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"I could have told him that," Rodney ground out through clinched teeth.

"Can you stop it?" Craven asked.

The woman stared at Rodney. He felt as if her eyes were attempting to look into him. He glared back, but he doubted the stare was as affective as it usually was.

"I can try," she said, stepping toward the bed. "He is stubborn enough to fight it."

"What do you need?" Craven asked, heading for the door.

"Time and my bag from my house," the woman answered holding her gaze with Rodney's.

"I'll be back."

Rodney stared into the woman's green eyes. He tried to imagine it was Elizabeth hovering over him, willing him to live. Even if she didn't really love him, he knew she would never want him to die.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as the woman stroked his hair.

"If that's what you want to call me, but my name is Zahra."

Dizziness washed over him as a sharp pain stabbed through him. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against it. He tried to focus on a memory of Elizabeth, but the pain stripped all thought from him.

"It'll be all right?" Zahra said, stroking his hair. "What is your name?"

"Rodney," he gasped, his hands clinched into fists around the blankets. "Rodney McKay."

"I'll have you as good as new, Rodney," Zahra said softly. "Don't worry."

The door opened and Craven stepped into the room. He tossed a gray-brown bag at Zahra, who caught it.

Rodney wondered who this woman was to look as old as she did, yet have the energy and agility of a younger woman. He shook his head, closing his eyes against the pain.

"How much time do you need?" Craven asked, his voice harsh.

"As long as it takes to heal him," Zahra answered, unaffected by the man's tone. "The spell that is killing him is strong. It will take time."

"Make sure he doesn't die while you take your time," Craven growled and slammed the door as he left.

"Impatient oaf," Zahra growled, causing Rodney to smile. "You're quite attractive when you smile."

Rodney's eyes flew open to focus on Zahra. She smiled at him as she brought out a red object from her bag. He stared at it as she brought it closer to him. It looked like a red squash, but smaller.

"This will ease the pain," she said as she tore a small bit off. "Open."

Rodney closed his eyes as he opened his mouth. She set it on his tongue and he closed his mouth. He bit into it, juice flowing down his throat. It was sweeter than it looked.

"If this turns my teeth red…" he began. Zahra laughed causing him to glare at her.

"It won't turn your teeth red, Rodney."

He sighed and realized he could breathe easier. The pain had dissipated. He stared at her in surprise.

"Worked, didn't it?" Zahra smiled.

Rodney nodded, amazed. "What was that?"

"Avi root," Zahra answered. "It reduces pain."

Rodney closed his eyes, realizing he found the source for Aleve in the Pegasus galaxy. At least it tasted better.

"Now for the healing," Zahra said as she produced candles and smaller bags. She placed the candles around the bed and lit them with a primitive lighter. She brought out a dark blue cloth, placed it on Rodney's mid-section and opened one of the small bags.

"What is that?" Rodney asked, his heart racing. He didn't like going to the infirmary with the best doctor in the galaxy at the ready. Being here in medieval times was even worse. He doubted a few herbs would help heal him.

"Crushed avi roots mixed with kalian petals and davin flower leaves. It is to bring your fever down."

"Really?" Rodney hadn't known he was feverish. That wasn't good.

She brought out a bowl and poured the mixture into it. She brought out an animal skin flask and filled it with water. She mixed the ingredients together then handed him the bowl.

Rodney stared at the reddish tea and his nausea overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Drink it, Rodney," she whispered, placing the bowl at his lips. "It will help."

Rodney fought back the queasiness and forced himself to drink the liquid. The cool tea flowed down his throat soothing him. He drank it all then lied back against the pillows.

"There you go," Zahra said. "You'll feel better soon."

Rodney didn't want to get his hopes up at that. The dizziness made it so he couldn't sit up even if he wanted to. His pulse still raced as if he had run a marathon. At least the nausea had gone away.

Zahra poured the rest of the herb mixture onto the blue cloth, rubbed the ends together then placed it on Rodney's forehead. She opened up a second pouch and dumped the contents into her hands. She rubbed her hands together and placed them on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Rodney gasped in surprise. He stared at her hands, attempting to move away from her. He was too weak to do more than shift two inches to his left.

"Hold still," Zahra said, using her own strength to hold him in place. "You're heart is beating too fast. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" Rodney shouted. "How can I calm down when I'm dying and some stranger is having a feel?"

Zahra stared at him, her green eyes serene in the face of his temper. The fight suddenly went out of him and he closed his eyes. A moment later, he heard her soft voice chanting words that sounded like Ancient.

Warmth flowed through him and a soothing calm chased the anxiety away. He opened his eyes as Zahra took her hands off his chest. She smiled at him and thoughts of Elizabeth came rushing into his mind. An ache took his breath away and he gasped at the pain.

"Stay with me, Rodney," Zahra whispered, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Please," he gasped. "It hurts."

Worry formed in Zahra' eyes and he imagined Elizabeth with the same expression. Did she have that look in her eyes now? Was she feeling the effects as he did? Would she survive when he died?

"Hold on," she whispered as she opened her final bag of herbs. "I'm not about to give up."

Rodney groaned, wanting this misery to end. Even though the pain and nausea went away, the agony of longing was stronger than ever. How long would her herbs last anyway before the pain in his chest came back?

"Just stop," he whispered his vision blurry once again. "It's not going to work."

Zahra looked at him in surprise. She stroked his hair, trying to soothe him. "It will work. Trust me."

Rodney closed his eyes. A wave of dizziness came over him so strong he gasped. It was worse than being tortured.

"What is taking so long?" Craven's voice startled him. He hadn't heard the door open.

"The spell is stronger than I thought," Zahra said as Rodney opened his eyes. "He is weakening."

"If he dies, so do you, Zahra," Craven growled. "I need him alive."

"Then leave the room, so I can work," Zahra snapped.

Craven growled, but turned and left the room.

"I'm sorry," Rodney whispered.

"You will live, Rodney. I won't let you die."

Rodney didn't have the strength to argue with her. He closed his eyes, bringing Elizabeth's smiling face to his mind.

Rodney slowly opened his eyes to find it dark outside. His gaze fell on Zahra who slept in a corner. A torch hung on the wall above her, lighting the dark house.

He looked around the rest of the room and saw they were alone. Craven had not returned. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by a pain in his chest. He lied back down, gasping.

"Rodney," Zahra was at his side in an instant. She stroked his hair, trying to soothe him.

"What happened?" Rodney asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I was able to keep you from dying," she answered. "I couldn't break the spell, though."

"I didn't think you could," he sighed. "I have to get off this planet and back home. That's what will break the spell."

"Then we better get you out of here," Zahra whispered. "I can keep you alive, but not for long."

Rodney looked at her and knew she was right. If he didn't get back to Atlantis, he would die. No amount of herbs and chanting will prevent that.

"Where's Craven?"

"At the tavern," Zahra answered. "We have enough time to get you out of the village."

Rodney groaned as he sat up. "Then let's get going."

"Careful," she said as she helped him to his feet. "You're weak and getting weaker. This might be too much for you."

"There's one thing you should know about me," Rodney said as they headed toward the door. "I have a tendency to work the best when all hope's gone."

Zahra stared at him and he smirked. If he was going to go down, he'd rather go down fighting; even if that meant escaping the village and a madman.

"Grab my laptop and those papers," he said, nodding toward the bed. "Best not let Craven get a hold of them."

Zahra let him lean against the wall as she hurried toward the bed. She grabbed the computer and the papers. She headed back toward him as a pain shot through him. He winced, grabbing his chest. His knees buckled, but Zahra stopped him from falling.

"Don't give up now," she said, helping him to stand. "Think about getting home."

He looked at her, her green eyes filled with concern. He took a deep breath.

_Think of Elizabeth,_ Rodney told himself. _She's going through the same thing. I have to get back._

Zahra opened the door, looking both ways for Craven. Rodney leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. His heart raced as Zahra led him out of the house. This time they went in the other direction.

"Stay close," Zahra whispered.

"No problem," Rodney said, holding the computer and papers close to his chest. He kept his eyes on Zahra, ignoring the buildings and people around him. He feared he would lose her if he glanced in any direction for Craven. It would be just his luck.

A door opened to his right. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He leaped to his left in surprise, but relaxed when he saw it wasn't Craven.

"This way. Hurry," Zahra motioned for him to follow.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and jogged after her.

He saw the edge of the village up ahead and hope dared to grow inside. He stumbled as they left the village. Zahra caught him, saving him from a dive into the ground.

"Thanks," he whispered. "I've never been this weak. I can barely feel my legs."

"We must hurry then," Zahra said and pulled him toward the woods. "He'll notice we're gone soon. We have to get into the forest before then."

Rodney nodded and tried to pick up his pace. His vision became blurry. He shook his head and blinked several times. Fear built inside him, but he forced it down. He had to concentrate on getting to the forest. He could rest then.

A chill wind blew towards him, cooling his sweating face. It was enough to revive him. He narrowed his eyes and forced his feet to carry him the rest of the way.

"That's it," Zahra said beside him. "We're almost there."

Thunder sounded a moment later. Rodney looked up and saw clouds covering the stars. He groaned, but hurried. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of this field when the rain came. Despair would take over then and it'd be over.

Lightening flashed as he entered the forest. He took two more steps and fell against a tree trunk. He closed his eyes as he sank to the ground.

"Rodney," Zahra whispered her hands on his face. "You have to get up or you'll die here."

"Need to rest," he gasped. "Give me a minute."

"You might not have a minute," Zahra snapped, pulling on his arm. "Now get up, boy!"

Rodney glared at her as he got to his feet. "Boy? How old are you?"

Zahra smiled at him. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

He blinked at that bit of news. He shook his head and followed her through the forest.

Rain fell through the leaves, sending a chill through Rodney. _How much further is this gate?_ It seemed forever since they entered the woods. He didn't think he could walk much more.

Lights peered through the rain, catching his attention. He blinked, thinking something was wrong with his vision again. He narrowed his eyes, not wanting to hope.

"Do you see those lights?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," she answered, drawing him behind her. "Who are they?"

"I hope my way home," he said.

The lights drew closer and he was able to make out figures. His heart raced in expectation as he called out to them.

"Over here!"

"Rodney!" Zahra hissed. "They might not be here for us."

"I'd rather take that chance," he said. "Teyla! Sheppard!"

"McKay!" Teyla shouted back. "Is that you?"

"Right here," relief flooded him and he finally gave into the effects plaguing him.

Elizabeth went through her memories of her and Rodney. She focused on one memory when she had never seen him so happy. He had found an Ancient shield that had made him invulnerable. He got a kick out of being thrown off a balcony, but it had terrified her. She shook her head, wanting to see that smile once again.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth whispered as she stared at her clasped hands.

It was becoming harder to stop the waves of nausea and dizziness. Fearing she would fall the moment she stood, she hadn't gotten out of her chair in over an hour. She was running out of memories to use against these effects. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to withstand.

"Offworld activation!"

Elizabeth knocked her chair over as she raced into the control room. She barely gave Chuck enough time to say who it was before she ordered the shield brought down. She raced down the steps, her heart in her throat. She hit the floor running only stopping when Teyla and Lorne came through carrying an unconscious Rodney between them.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth shouted, fear rooting her to the spot.

A moment later, a woman stepped through the gate, followed by the rest of the team. The woman looked around her, obviously amazed by what she saw.

"We found him in the middle of a forest," Lorne said. "He was with her."

Lorne nodded toward the woman, but this was no time for introductions.

Elizabeth touched her earpiece. "Carson, we're bringing Rodney to you."

"He's very weak," the woman said as she followed them down the hallway. "I don't think he will last much longer."

Elizabeth's heart clinched at the news. She looked over at him and noticed how pale he was. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away. Carson will know what to do.

"You can brief me once Rodney's taken care of," she said, not wanting any distractions. She focused on him staying alive. She didn't want to lose him, not now.

They entered the infirmary after what seemed like forever. "Carson!"

"Over here," Carson said moving equipment to the nearest bed. "Put him on this bed."

Teyla and Lorne lifted Rodney and placed him on the bed. They moved out of the way as Carson got to work.

"My name is Zahra," the woman said as Elizabeth watched Carson work on Rodney. "I was able to keep him alive until we got here."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, looking at the woman for the first time. She was caught off guard by how Zahra's eyes resembled hers. Maybe that was how Rodney was able to keep death at bay.

"He didn't give up," Zahra said. "I believe he thought of you through it all."

Elizabeth smiled as a tear trailed down her cheek. She brushed it away, taking a deep breath. She left the infirmary. Once in the hallway, she leaned against the cool wall. She closed her eyes, fear and grief rising up inside her.

"He believed he would get better once he was here," Zahra mentioned.

Elizabeth nodded. "If we're apart like we were, we become ill. It's worse for him, because his feelings for me are so deep."

"Is there a way to break the spell?"

Elizabeth smiled. "He's looking for a way to do just that. He thinks I won't feel anything for him once he fixes this."

"Why does he believe that?" Zahra asked confusion in her eyes. "It is obvious you feel something for him."

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head against the wall. "Rodney thinks the device caused me to have these feelings while it only made his stronger. I've been trying to convince him otherwise."

"Let him fix things and he will be convinced when you show him how much you love him."

"He has to live first," Elizabeth said, her voice cracking.

"He will once he knows you are near."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: These Dreams

**Chapter Seventeen**

The doors to the infirmary opened and Elizabeth got to her feet. Worry filled her very being as Carson stepped into the hallway.

"I was able to stabilize him," Carson sighed. "Whoever got the bullet out of him did a lousy job. It was infected, but was able to clean it. I have him on antibiotics and painkillers. I've done all I can. The rest is up to him."

"I need to be near him," Elizabeth said. "If he feels I'm close to him, he'll pull through."

"All right, but don't take too long," Carson said as he led the way back into the infirmary.

Elizabeth wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her heart sank at the sight of his deathly pale face. An oxygen tube was in his nose and his hair was plastered to his head from sweat. She grasped his clammy hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm here, Rodney," she whispered as she stroked his hair with her other hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. She held it to her chest as tears made their way down her cheeks. She willed him to live, to open his eyes and looked at her. It seemed forever since the last time she held him. She missed him with all her heart and wished to hear his voice again.

"Don't give up," Elizabeth whispered. "You're home now, Rodney. I'm not going to let you go, ever."

Rodney floated in darkness. Every once in awhile he heard voices begging him to return. He didn't want to. The pain was too much. Everytime he tried to break through the darkness, a sharp pain ripped through him. It was better to stay where he was. It was safer here, quiet and peaceful, like floating in a warm lake at night.

He had no idea how much times passed. Time was all but forgotten. The voices had returned. One voice in particular sounded frantic. He knew that voice, even loved it. He wanted to reach out to her, be with her.

_Elizabeth,_ the name had meaning. It gave him the strength to float to the surface of the darkness. The pain shot through him again. It was a blinding white pain and he wanted to turn around and head back into the shadows.

"Rodney," Elizabeth's voice called to him. She sounded frightened, an emotion he rarely contributed to her. "Rodney, please, wake up."

Something was wrong. She never sounded like that before. He wanted to take the fear away, wanted to make it better. He tried to say her name, but nothing came out. He had to break through the blackness surrounding him.

He fought through the pain, concentrating on the hand stroking his hair. He heard someone moan as the voice grew louder.

"Rodney," Elizabeth whispered, tears in her voice. "Can you hear me?"

White light pierced his eyelids. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to blurry vision. A well of panic went through him, but his eyes focused. He looked at Elizabeth, sitting next to his bed. Her green eyes were bright with tears.

"Elizabeth," Rodney whispered his throat hoarse. He didn't like the sound of it. It only proved he was out for longer than he believed.

"You had all of us worried," she said, handing him a cup of water. "I've never been so scared in my life."

He took a long sip of water, letting the cool liquid soothe his aching throat. He closed his eyes as he lied back against the pillows.

"How long was I out?" Rodney asked, handing her back the cup.

"A week," she answered, placing the cup on the table. "There was a moment when I thought you might never wake up."

"I heard you," he said. "You sounded terrified."

Elizabeth clasped his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I thought I'd lost you. You weren't getting any better, no matter what Carson or Zahra tried. We even thought about putting you in stasis."

Rodney shook his head. It was almost as bad as waking up in a coffin. "I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I," Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him.

Memories of the last time they kissed floated to Rodney's mind. Desire for her rose inside him, hot and wild. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He ignored the ache in his shoulder as he deepened the kiss. He moaned, loving the taste of her. He missed this, missed her.

Their tongues dueled, causing his arousal to grow. If he didn't have her now, he would explode. Here wasn't the place, though. Carson or someone else could walk in on them.

"Elizabeth," he groaned as he pulled away from her. "I need you."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait," Carson's voice sliced through his desire like cold water.

"Carson," he growled, glaring at the man. "You have the worst timing."

"I think I have pretty good timing," Carson said. "Glad to see you're awake. We were about to lose hope."

Rodney looked at Elizabeth. Were they about to give up on him? Did they really think he was lost to them?

"I'm just glad you're alive," Elizabeth said, squeezing his hand. "Now I can breathe again."

Rodney smiled, returning her squeeze. He vowed to never leave her again.

"I see Sleeping Beauty is awake," Sheppard stood at the foot of Rodney's bed. "I guess I won't get to try a mind meld."

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you can do that, Sheppard."

Sheppard shrugged. "We were running out of ideas on how to get you back. Hell, we even tried magic."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "There's no such thing."

"Tell that to Zahra," Sheppard smirked. "Whatever she did was pretty damn close. She said you were at death's door when she got to work."

Rodney didn't want to be reminded how close he'd come to dying. He looked at Elizabeth and saw she didn't want to be reminded either.

"Can we change the subject?" he griped, glaring at Sheppard.

"Glad to," Sheppard said, coming to stand beside Elizabeth. "Zelenka took a look at what you downloaded from that tower. They are plans to build a weapon, but we don't know if they already completed or even started."

"Not without going back there," Rodney said. He didn't want to go back to that planet, ever. He had enough of the cold and Tatiana's people. Just the idea gave him the shivers.

"I don't think we'll be doing that anytime soon," Sheppard said, putting his fears to rest. "Tatiana told her mother what had happened. They're looking for Craven as we speak."

"I hope they hang the bastard," Rodney growled, wishing he could do the job himself.

"You'll get no arguments from me."

"Any progress on turning that device off?" Rodney asked.

"No one even started on it," Elizabeth answered. "We've all been worried about you."

"You focused more on those plans," Rodney said, staring at her.

Elizabeth looked away and sighed. "We figured you'd want to turn it off yourself."

"Then I better get to it," Rodney said, trying to sit up.

Elizabeth placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back. He stared at her, falling into her eyes.

"You need rest," she said, using her no nonsense voice. "I'll have Zelenka work on it until you're well enough to leave."

"He'll probably drop it," Rodney grumbled, staring at Elizabeth through hooded lids.

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. "You know better than that. You're just trying to con your way out of bed."

"And it's not working," Carson put in. "You're not leaving here until I clear you."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "Then clear me."

Carson shook his head. "Not going to work, Rodney. You're staying in that bed until I know for sure you're well."

Rodney rolled his eyes and sat back against the pillows. He glared at Carson, who only smiled. He folded his arms across his chest as Elizabeth patted his shoulder.

"Think of it as a vacation," she said.

"Yeah, when I think of a vacation I think of a hospital bed."

"He's getting better already," Sheppard quipped. "He'll be out of here before we know it."

"He can hear you," Rodney glared.

Sheppard only smiled before he headed toward the door.

Rodney rolled his eyes as Elizabeth squeezed his shoulder. He looked at her, wanting to take her in his arms and finish what they'd started. He had a feeling Carson would object.

"I'm glad you're all right," she said.

"Are you?" Rodney asked, taking her hand in his.

Elizabeth smiled. "I had some moments myself. Not as bad as yours, though."

"I'll fix this, Elizabeth."

"I know you will," she said. She bent down and kissed him, sending a wave of warmth flowing through him. "I'll see you later."

"I look forward to it," he said as he watched her leave.

Elizabeth allowed herself to relax as she walked down the hallway. She let all the emotions she felt to rise within her. She had come close to losing Rodney and it terrified her. She couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't think her heart could survive.

_I don't want to think about it,_ she thought as she entered the transporter. _He's alive and getting better. That's all I need to concentrate on._

The doors opened and she stepped into another hallway. She hurried down the corridor, barely noticing John step in beside her.

"You look like hell," John said, startling her.

She stared at him. "Thanks. I've been up all night."

"He's fine, Elizabeth," John said. "You can stop worrying about him."

"I can't stop worrying about him, John," she snapped. "I think about him all the time. Even more than before."

"It's the device," John said as they entered the mess hall. "Once Rodney turns it off, you won't think about him."

"I think that's what he's afraid of," Elizabeth sighed as she picked up a tray.

"Yeah, but we both know that's not true. Your feelings for him our pretty obvious. How he thinks that's the device talking is beyond me."

Elizabeth shook her head as she placed food laden plates on her tray. "Because I haven't shown my feelings for him until the device infected us."

She felt John's eyes upon her. She looked at him, his stare full of surprise. She sighed and headed for a table.

"You've had feelings for him already?" John asked in a hushed tone as he sat across from her.

"I felt something for him, yes," she answered, opening her bottle of water. "I just didn't let them surface. I didn't think it was appropriate. I'm his boss."

"You'll still have feelings for him once the device is off?" John asked, pushing his food around.

"I know I will, but he doesn't believe it."

"Won't he be surprised when he finds out you still love him?"

"That's what I'm counting on," Elizabeth took a sip of water. She planned to prove to Rodney how much she loved him, even if it took all night.

_And he won't forget it._

Elizabeth entered the infirmary the next day to find Rodney sitting up in bed. His laptop was in his lap and she couldn't stop the smile forming her face. She wondered how long it would take him before he had his computer brought to him.

"I was going to see how you were doing, but I see you're well enough to work," Elizabeth said coming to stand beside his bed.

Rodney looked up to acknowledge her before he looked back at the screen. Curious, she leaned over to see what had him so interested.

"Trying to figure out how to turn the device off?"

"Correct," he said as he typed some keys. "It's proving a bit elusive. Most of what I found was the results of the experiment. They made notes of the test subjects and how they reacted to the device. I haven't come across anything, yet on how to turn it off or the end of the experiment."

"You need to rest, Rodney," Elizabeth said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "This can wait."

Rodney stared at her, his eyes flashing blue fire. "It can't wait, Elizabeth. This thing is too dangerous. What if the next address we dial is the one that kills me? I'm not going to take that chance and neither should you. I'm going to turn this off before it does any more damage."

Elizabeth's heart swelled at the fact he was so concerned. Some would have seen it as just self-preservation, but she knew better. He was worried about her as she was worried about him.

"Just don't over do it, Rodney."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Carson will take the computer away if he thinks I'm overdoing it."

"At least someone will," she kissed him before leaving him to his work.

She walked over to the Carson, who was bandaging Tatiana's sprained ankle. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Teyla is teaching me how to defend myself," Tatiana said. "John doesn't like the idea, but I don't want what happened with Craven to happen again."

"You could just learn to shoot a gun," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure he'd be for that."

Tatiana smiled, glancing down at her ankle. "Guns are brutal, without grace. The way Teyla fights is like dancing. Beautiful, but deadly."

Elizabeth smiled as she folded her arms across her chest. "Unassuming."

"Right."

"There you go," Carson said, standing. "Try not to walk on it too much. John might keep you off your feet, which is the best idea."

"Thank you," Tatiana said, testing how much weight to put on her feet. She opted to limp out of the infirmary.

"Now for the prenatal exam," Carson said. "Hop on the table and let's see how you're doing."

Elizabeth climbed onto the bed as Carson gathered the things he needed. She took a deep breath as Carson listened to her heart. He moved it further down to her stomach. She gasped at the coldness against her skin.

"How do you think Rodney's doing?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to take her mind off the coldness and the nervousness she felt.

"He's doing better," Carson answered, staring at her stomach as if distracted by it. He shook his head and continued. "He conned both Zelenka and I into letting him have his laptop. I'll release him tomorrow, so he can find his way back here. Lie down."

Elizabeth smiled as she lay down on the bed. Carson pulled her shirt up to her breasts, revealing a slight enlargement in her abdomen. Her heart raced at the proof of her pregnancy. Many thoughts raced through her mind. She swallowed to push the fear back down.

A nurse placed a cold gel on her stomach, causing her to gasp at the sensation. Carson placed a device on her stomach and the nurse turned on the machine beside her.

"There we are," Carson said.

Elizabeth looked up at the screen. Her heart beat faster at the sight. She couldn't believe what she saw. The image was in black and white and grainy, but she saw the baby in the center of the image.

"My God," she breathed in awe.

Carson moved the device around, letting her view all. She saw the tiny hands and feet. Her heart swelled at what she and Rodney had produced. She was both terrified and excited.

"My goodness," Carson breathed. "There's another one."

Stunned, Elizabeth looked at the screen. The image moved to show another baby beside the first. A hysterical giggle bubbled up inside her. She forced it down knowing sounding like a teenage girl at this moment wasn't good. She stared at the screen as butterflies danced in her stomach.

"Twins," she whispered. "Won't Rodney be surprised?"


	18. Chapter 18

Title: These Dreams

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Twins?" Rodney stared in surprise at Elizabeth. "You're sure?"

"Here's the proof," Elizabeth handed him the pictures of the sonogram. He looked at them, barely able to tell what he stared at. He blinked and narrowed his eyes until he saw the forms in the grainy image. His heart raced and his stomach clinched.

"Oh my god," he squeaked. "Twins."

Elizabeth took the pictures from him. "I believe I had that same expression on my face."

Rodney couldn't form a single word let alone a sentence. He blinked, trying to get himself under control. He was astounded to be a father when he first heard, but now. Now it was almost too much. He didn't know how to be a father to begin with.

_How am I going to manage twins?_ Rodney thought, fighting rising panic.

He looked up at Elizabeth as she smiled down at him. He wanted to bask in that smile forever. Would she continue to beam at him once he turned off the device?

_Would she even want me around once the twins are born?_

A part of him secretly wanted to leave the device on. He didn't want to lose Elizabeth's love. It meant so much to him. The other more rational part knew the device was too dangerous to both of them. He had to turn it off.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, breaking into his thoughts.

He sighed as he turned his attention back to the computer. "I'm fine. It's overwhelming. I don't know if I'll be a good father."

Elizabeth took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. He looked at her. The love and caring was evident in her green eyes.

"I'm sure you'll be great," she said. "We're both new at this, but I have a feeling we'll do just fine."

Rodney wanted more than anything to believe that. He wanted to believe she'd still love him once the mechanism was turned off.

_I wish I hadn't touched that stupid thing. _He closed his eyes, bringing her hand to his lips.

"I hope so," he whispered.

"Just think of it as charting a new world to explore," Elizabeth said.

Rodney smirked. "Another expedition to take with you? I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would," Elizabeth smiled. "Carson said you're out of here tomorrow."

"I can't wait," he said. "Then I can work on this without interruptions from nagging doctors."

Elizabeth laughed and Rodney's heart swelled. He watched her leave, wishing he could follow her out the door. He sighed and went back to searching through the notes of the love potion experiment.

He wasn't able to concentrate on the words scrolling before him. Thoughts of Elizabeth and the twins came to the front of his mind. He closed his eyes and pictured what it would be like to hold them in his arms. He smiled as he thought of teaching them the wonders of science.

"What has you all smiles?" Carson's voice broke into his visions.

Rodney opened his eyes as Carson stood beside his bed. "Just picturing what it would like with kids under foot."

"And it makes you smile? That's hard to believe."

Rodney glared at him. "Believe it, Carson."

"You're actually looking forward to this?"

"As hard as it is for all of you to believe, yes," he said, turning his attention to the screen. "If only it would continue after I fix this."

"It will, Rodney," Carson said. "Elizabeth loves you."

Rodney shook his head. "It's only because of this thing. She never showed any romantic interest in me until I turned that device on. Once it's off, she won't love me anymore."

"You don't know that."

"I know," Rodney growled, glaring at Carson. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't touched that thing."

Carson sighed. "Get some sleep, Rodney. Things will be better tomorrow."

Rodney closed his eyes, but he knew Carson was right. He was more than exhausted. He shut down his computer then placed it on the bedside table. He lay back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"Are you going to stand there while I sleep?"

Carson laughed. "Go to sleep. You're out of here tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Rodney said, closing his eyes.

Rodney woke to the sound of metal hitting the floor. He jerked awake, his heart pounding. He looked around the room and his gaze fell on a nurse picking up scalpels and scissors.

"Can you keep it down, you klutz? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

The nurse glared at him before she stalked away. Rodney sighed, running a hand through his hair. He grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

Tossing the blankets to the side, he climbed out of bed. His bare feet hit the cold hard floor and he wince. He grabbed his clothes from a chair in the corner and quickly put them on.

"I haven't said you can go, yet," Carson said, startling Rodney.

"I'm taking matters into my own hands," he said as he pulled on his socks and shoes. "I have things to do that aren't getting done."

"I suppose telling you to take it easy is a waste of breath."

"Yep. Don't worry, though. I'll be staring at the computer screen for the rest of the day. I'm not going anywhere until I fix this."

Rodney headed out the door before Carson was able to say anything else. He headed down the hall, trying to ignore the growling of his stomach. He wanted to get started on the notes and not stop for anything. His stomach refused to be ignored, though sending a wave of nausea through him.

Grumbling, he headed toward the mess hall. He spotted Elizabeth at a table. His heart raced at the sight of her. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible. He wanted to finish what they had started yesterday.

_You can't,_ he told himself as he grabbed a tray. _You have to find a way to put things right._ _She needs to have her real feelings returned._

Rodney sighed, putting a plate on the tray. He headed toward a table, but Elizabeth called out to him. His heart skipped a beat as he sat across from her.

"You look better," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks," he said, smirking. "I had a feeling Carson would have kept me there for a while longer."

"He just wanted to make sure you're all right. You know how you can get when you set your mind to it."

"I know, but it still has to be done," Rodney pushed food around on his plate. "I just hope I don't make things worse."

"Rodney, I'll still care about you," Elizabeth said, placing a hand over his. "You have to believe me."

Rodney sighed, closing his eyes at her touch. The warmth from her hand flowed through him. He wanted to wrap it around him and stay there. It wasn't to be, though. It hurt worse than any wound he ever had. He didn't know if he would survive.

"I want to," he whispered. "I'd be more than happy if you did, but I know better."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll prove it to you, Rodney."

_If only you could_.

Rodney stepped into his lab twenty minutes later. He placed his laptop on a table and turned it on. He typed some keys as he sat in his chair. He scrolled through the notes, willing the answer to appear before him.

"Come on," he whispered.

"Still at it?" Zelenka asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but didn't look at Zelenka. "Yes, I'm still at it. Go away, so I can continue."

"Your brain is going to turn to mush, staring at computer like that."

"I highly doubt that, Radek," Rodney smirked. "Now go away and let me do this."

Rodney read through the notes, his eyes stinging. He refused to let up, the feeling he would soon find his answers welling up inside him.

He was about to get himself some coffee when something caught his eye. He read through the notes, his heart racing. He smiled as his excitement grew.

"Finally!" Rodney shouted, wanting to dance around the lab. He refrained, though as he wrote down the notes. "Now, to tell Elizabeth."

He raced out of his lab, tapping his earpiece. "Elizabeth, I found a way to fix this. I'm on my way to your office."

A few minutes later, Rodney burst into Elizabeth's office. He stopped before her desk, panting. He smiled at her surprised expression as he dropped the piece of paper on her desk.

"It's so simple, I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier," Rodney said, smiling.

Elizabeth picked up the paper and read it. She looked up at him, all kinds of emotions in her eyes.

"We have been preoccupied," she said as she stood. "Where is the device?"

"In my lab," he said. "Once I turn the thing back on, everything will be back to normal."

Elizabeth shook her head as she followed him out of the office. "Everything won't be back to normal, Rodney. Unless you consider me being pregnant normal."

Rodney looked at her protruding stomach then up at her. He sighed and pulled her closer to him. He stared into her eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, it is," he said. "I love you, Elizabeth. That will not change, no matter what."

He kissed her before she was able to say anything. He buried his hands in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like heaven. He wanted to make this last forever. He knew he had to make things right, put everything back to the way it was. He hated the idea, but if he didn't, they might both die.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her. He sighed, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'll be here for you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I'm not going to let you be alone."

"I know," she said, her voice rough with emotion.

He nodded and led her back to his lab. It was a fast walk, yet took forever to get to his lab. He didn't know if he wanted it to take forever or get it over with. He led her toward the table where he had the card device.

"Here it is," Rodney said, his heart pounding in both trepidation and excitement.

He turned to face Elizabeth, the card between them. He looked at her as he took a deep breath.

"Here goes everything," he said as he closed his eyes. He thought about turning it on. He thought about the blue glow leaving their bodies and entering the device.

"Rodney," Elizabeth whispered.

He opened his eyes and the blue glow surrounded them once again. He watched as it shifted around them. The sensation of being trapped came over him again, but this time, he let it happen.

The radiance entered the device as if it was sucked in. He blinked several times, unsure if it had actually worked. He took a deep breath, counting the moments as they ticked by.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney nodded as he placed the card on the table. He turned toward her, searching her face for proof. He wanted to take her in his arms, not caring if she truly loved him or not.

"Elizabeth," he said, taking a step toward her.

"There you are, Elizabeth," Sheppard said. "I should have guessed you'd be with McKay."

"Sheppard," Rodney warned, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

Sheppard smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Come on, McKay, you can't keep her all to yourself. She does happen to be the head of this expedition."

Rodney rolled his eyes. It didn't matter anyway. Elizabeth was back to normal and they could get on with their lives. He just wished his life included Elizabeth.

"I'm not holding her hostage," he growled as he turned back to the computer.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said her voice full of concern.

"Go!" he snapped, glaring at her. "It's fixed. Enjoy your life."

"McKay!" Sheppard shouted. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Rodney only glowered at the man before looking back at his computer. He felt their eyes upon him, but he ignored them. All he had now was his work and the memories he had of Elizabeth. It would have to do.

Elizabeth walked down the corridor with John. Her thoughts drifted toward Rodney. She was worried about him. He went from romantic lover to bitter and snappish in seconds. Something had happened and it concerned her. Was it because of John or had he put up a wall to protect himself?

"It worked," she said. "We are no longer under the influence of the device."

John looked at her and a light dawned in his eyes. "I see. So that's why he tried to bite our heads off."

"I think it's more than that," she said as they headed into her office. "He's hurt and lashing out."

"You're going to set him straight aren't you?" John asked, placing his hands on her desk. "He's a handful when he's in a good mood. I don't think I can deal with a bitter and depressed Rodney McKay."

"Yes, but I'm going to let him calm down first," she said, picking up her laptop. "Now, what did you want to see me about?"

John stood up straight, folding his arms across his chest. He was about to say something when Zelenka spoke in Elizabeth's ear.

"Rodney's gone."

"What?" Elizabeth stared at John, fear bubbling up inside her. What was he up to now? "Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he grabbed his computer and left," Zelenka reported. "He didn't look too good."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Thanks, Zelenka. I'll see if I can't get a hold of him. Weir out."

She tapped her earpiece. "Rodney, where are you?"

"Why would he take off like that without telling anyone?" John asked, worry and anger clouding his face.

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered. She moved around her desk as the fear grew inside. Rodney hadn't answered. She held her hands behind her back. "Rodney, answer me."

John tapped his earpiece. "Radek, did Rodney take his earpiece off?"

"Let me see," Zelenka said. A moment later came the answer. "He took it off. I'm sorry."

John clinched his hands into fists as if he wanted to hit something. "Are you sure he didn't say where he was going?"

"He said nothing of where he was going. He could have gone to mess hall."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. This wasn't like Rodney. Something was wrong and she had a feeling what it was. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Where the hell would he go and not take his earpiece?" John asked, pacing the room.

"He thinks I don't love him anymore," Elizabeth answered. "He can't stand it."

"He has to know better than that," John said. "He's just being stubborn."

"I haven't given him a reason to think otherwise," she said, wishing she had proven it to him sooner. She went over to her desk, placing her hands on the top. She closed her eyes as her heart raced in fear. "We have to find him, John."

"We will," John stepped closer, his eyes narrowed. "I'll personally hunt him down and bring his butt back up here. Then you can beat it into him that you love him."

Elizabeth smiled, picturing John hunting Rodney through the hallways of the city. She shook her head and sighed. She had to face him sooner or later. She much rather it be sooner on her terms.

"I'm going with you."

John nodded. "Fine by me. Saves me having to bring him back here."

Elizabeth followed John into the control room. John turned on the citywide life signs detector and she stared at the blinking white dots.

_Where could he have gone and why?_

One dot moved quickly through the halls. Her heart raced as she watched hit head deeper into the city.

"There he is," she pointed toward the dot. "That has to be him."

"He's heading toward the jumper bay," John said, surprise in his voice. "What the hell is he thinking?"

Elizabeth raced down the steps, John following. They had to get to him before he left the city and her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: These Dreams

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rodney entered the jumper bay and stared at the puddle jumpers surrounding him. His eyes fell on one he knew hadn't been used by anyone. He took a deep breath as he headed upstairs to it.

The pain of longing and loss overwhelmed him. He couldn't think. Memories of the feel of her flooded his brain. He closed his eyes as the rear door slowly opened. He stepped inside, making his way to the pilot's seat. He had to get out of here, clear his head.

_Maybe being alone will make the pain go away_, Rodney thought, sitting down. _It can't get much worse than it is now._

At least Elizabeth wasn't hurting anymore. That was something at least. He closed his eyes as the rear door made its way back up. He heard the click and sighed.

The controls lit up around him. He typed some keys to open the roof.

"Here goes nothing," Rodney said. He looked up as the bay doors opened. He narrowed his eyes as Sheppard stepped inside.

"Rodney!" Sheppard shouted, Elizabeth by his side. "What the hell are you doing?"

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I'm going to practice my flying."

"Get out of that jumper," Sheppard barked, rushing toward the center of the bay. "You're not going anywhere!"

"As if I'm going to listen to you," Rodney mumbled. He grabbed the controls and was about to fly the ship out when Elizabeth called his name. He looked at her as she ran toward him.

"I need to talk to you!" Elizabeth shouted.

Rodney's heart pounded as he stared at her. She looked worried and scared. He closed his eyes and sighed. He had an idea of what she would say. It would be better to fly out of here and never look back.

"Rodney," Elizabeth called, stepping closer. "Come down here."

"Do as she says, McKay!" Sheppard said. "Don't make me come up there and force you."

Rodney rolled his eyes and motioned for Elizabeth to come up. If he still decided to leave, he could do so.

The rear door came down and Elizabeth hurried inside. She sat in the co-pilot's chair as the ramp closed.

Rodney closed his eyes, waiting for Elizabeth to say she didn't love him, but wanted him to stay anyway. When she didn't say anything, he turned to face her. She stared at him, concern in her green eyes. His heart ached to hold her, comfort her.

"What were you thinking?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and glared at Sheppard as if he was the cause of his sudden unease.

"I know why you're here so just say it, Elizabeth," he said, folding his arms across his chest. He leaned back in his chair, but didn't look at her. He didn't want to see the truth in her eyes. It was hard enough hearing it in her voice.

Elizabeth sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her moved to kneel beside him. She turned the chair until he faced her. He looked down at her, his breath caught in his throat. She looked vulnerable. It tore at him that he had put such an expression on her face.

"Rodney," she placed her hands on his arms as if hoping to hold him in place. "I should have done this after you turned the device off. I want to prove to you that I still love you."

Rodney couldn't breathe as he stared at her. He didn't want to move for fear it was all a dream and he would wake up at the slightest movement. He didn't even want to blink.

"Say something," Elizabeth said as her fingers tightened around his arms.

"I-You're serious?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood. She paced to the back of the jumper, running her hand through her hair. She turned to face him, an expression on her face telling him he was insane.

"I'm serious, Rodney," she said. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

Rodney felt his face explode in a grin. He launched himself out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. He kissed her as he'd never kissed her before. He didn't want to let her go now that he knew the truth. Nothing else mattered as he held her in his arms.

She deepened the kiss as she buried her hands in his hair. Their tongues dueled and he moaned. It felt good to be in her arms again and he wanted to stay there.

"I'm not going to let you go," he whispered in her ear. He nibbled her earlobe, smiling as she shivered against him.

"Rodney," she sighed as her hands roamed down his back. She lifted his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side.

"Here?" Rodney asked surprised. "What about Sheppard?"

Elizabeth smiled as she ran her hands over his chest. "He'll get the hint."

Rodney smirked before he took Elizabeth's mouth with his once again. He moaned as her hands roamed up his naked back. He wanted to feel her against him, wanted her to know how much she affected him.

He stepped back long enough to yank her shirt off her. He dropped it to the ground then pulled her to him. He moaned at the feel of her bra covered breast against him. He growled as he unhooked her bra. He slowly slipped it off her, watching as her breasts were revealed to him. His arousal strained against his pants, bringing his attention to it.

Wanting to take his time, Rodney cupped her breasts in his hands. He kneaded them, bringing a moan from Elizabeth. He closed his eyes, loving the weight of them.

He heard the zipper of his pants and his heart rate increased. He watched as Elizabeth pushed his pants and underwear off his hips and down his legs. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

His breath caught in his throat as Elizabeth slowly repeated the process on her pants and panties. He believed he would explode right there as her legs were revealed before him. He wanted her so much he tasted it.

"Elizabeth," Rodney moaned. He didn't think he would be able to take this slow. She tortured him right now with her seduction.

"Yes, Rodney?" she said as she smiled at him. Her green eyes beckoned him and he couldn't do anything but obey.

A burning need inside him, Rodney closed the gap between them, pulling her against him. He devoured her mouth, wanting to bring her into him. To feel her skin against his was heaven. He never wanted to leave this moment. He nibbled her jaw down to her throat. Her moans and sighs coaxed him on until he took a breast into his mouth. She arched against him, giving more of herself to him.

"Rodney," she moaned as her hands buried themselves in his hair.

He moved to her other breast as he slowly helped her down to the floor of the jumper. He swirled his tongue around the flesh then suckled it deeper into his mouth. She gasped, her nails digging into his back.

Elizabeth turned him over onto his back. She straddled him, staring into his blue eyes dark with emotion. Her heart swelled as she realized she never wanted to let him go. She wanted to keep him safe and near her.

She ran her hands over his chest, loving the sound of his moan. She bent over him, nibbling his mouth. She kissed her way down his body, her hands following. She reached the source of his arousal and she smiled. Locking gazing with him, she took him into her mouth.

Elizabeth swirled her tongue around him, loving the moans he made. She smiled as she kissed her way back up him. She took his mouth with hers as she slowly took him inside her. She moaned as he filled her.

She gazed at him, a wave of love and passion flowing through her. She ran her hands on his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin.

"Elizabeth," Rodney whispered as he filled his hands with her breasts.

She arched into his hands as she began to move. He thrust up into her, bringing a moan from her. She increased her pace, her hands planted firmly on his chest. All her thoughts were on the pleasure and passion wrapped around her, inside her.

Rodney grabbed her thighs and matched her frantic pace. He cried out her name as he released deep inside her. She followed shortly as the world exploded around her.

Rodney opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of the jumper. A weight rested on his shoulder and arm, drawing his attention. Elizabeth slept peacefully against him. He took the time to admire her and bash in her beauty. He couldn't believe she still loved him. He didn't like to be wrong, but in this, he revealed in it. His heart soared at the notion he still had her.

He ran a finger through a lock of her, loving the feel of it. He pushed it back to join the rest of her hair. He stopped, startled by her staring at him.

"Hi," he said, at a loss for words.

Elizabeth smiled at him and he relaxed. He pulled her closer to him, giving her a kiss that ignited the fire once again. She pulled away before he was able to go any further.

"Did I convince you?" Elizabeth asked, rising up on her elbows.

"More than convince," he played with her hair. "I don't think I'll doubt you again."

Elizabeth smiled as her finger drew circles on his chest. "I need to tell you something."

Rodney held his breath, his stomach clenching. What did she want to tell him? Did something happen?

"What?" he whispered, not daring to breathe.

"I felt something for you before you ever found the device," she said, staring at him as if she feared he'd bolt. "I kept it to myself, knowing my position here didn't allow me to have such relationships."

Rodney narrowed his eyes as he thought of what she said. He closed his eyes, kicking himself. He should learn to read all the notes instead of scanning for the good stuff. He sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I knew there was something in the notes about increasing desire that was already there," he said. "I was too upset about what I learned to read the rest of it."

"You panicked when you thought it was a love potion," Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were looking for a reason for the effects it gave us."

Rodney shook his head and grabbed his shirt. He put it on. "Let's concentrate on the present."

"Sounds like a plan," Elizabeth pulled on her clothes. "I suggest we put that device somewhere safe before someone gets the idea to use it."

Rodney stared at her as if she were crazy. "I think knowing what happened to us is enough to keep people from using it."

She shrugged, smiling as she took a step toward him. "Just in case, let's put it somewhere safe."

Rodney sighed as the ramp slowly opened. "Fine. I'll keep it in my room. That's the safest place in the city."

"Good idea," she said as he grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Why not make use of this jumper?"

Rodney smirked. "I thought we just did."

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled him toward the front of the jumper. "Let's take it for a spin."

Ideas raced through his mind as he hit the control to bring the ramp back up. He looked at her as she sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"I must warn you that I still can't fly this thing in a straight line," he said as he sat.

"I doubt it will matter," Elizabeth remarked. "The sky is big enough that we won't know."

Rodney shook his head as he took the controls and guided the jumper toward the open roof. Elizabeth called the control room, letting them know they were taking the jumper out.

He concentrated on flying the jumper as he guided it toward the land mass straight ahead. He still couldn't believe Elizabeth loved him. Still couldn't believe she had feelings for him from the start, but couldn't act upon them until he activated the device.

_Guess it was well worth it,_ he thought as he glanced over to her. _I wouldn't have known otherwise._

Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. His heart swelled and he knew it was just the beginning.

END


End file.
